Sigue mi voz
by Xmena
Summary: -Tienes que venir hacia mí. Tendrás que encontrarme. Minako mira en toda la oscuridad ya acostumbrada a solo escuchar su sombría voz. -Buena idea, ¿Pero cómo? -Tendrás que ir por tu línea cronológica hasta que llegues al presente. (No Pairing) Acompaña a Sailor Venus en este viaje en donde tiene la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo... ¿El futuro de Tokio de Cristal existirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.**

 **Introducción**

Todo era silencioso, no hay nada para ver con el ojo humano. Si estuvieras atrapado allí seguro enloquecerías a los pocos minutos. Porque en definitiva no hay nada allí. Nada que tocar, nada que sentir, nada que oler, nada de verte a ti misma. Solo tienes tus propios pensamientos para flotar en toda esa incertidumbre. Cualquier ser humano común desearía estar muerto antes que navegar en la misma nada.

El silencio aterraba, parecía que nada funcionaba pero eso no es cierto. Líneas de tiempo, universos, días y noches, horas y minutos recorrían y se movían en todo ese espacio. **El vacío.**

Hace millones de años que nadie ha visitado ese recóndito lugar. Nadie, ya que solo una persona tenía la llave de entrada y de salida. Y esa persona era la mujer que tenía el poder de controlar el tiempo y el espacio. Esa persona era la Sailor Outer, **Sailor Pluto.**

Su presencia parecía encajar a la perfección en ese vacío. Parada, dejando su cuerpo a la deriva cerraba los ojos como si estuviera sumergida en un largo sueño en el que no podía despertar. Sin embargo su gran báculo estaba firme entre sus dos manos y por lo que se notaba en la enorme gema roja en la base de él, parecía que algo estaba sucediendo realmente.

El báculo empezó a emitir auras silenciosas. Pluto estaba totalmente enfocada y concentrada en sus poderes. Podía sentir todas líneas de tiempo. Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Universos diferentes y alternos. Destrucción, Amor, Guerra, Tokio de Cristal.

No se puede saber exactamente hace cuánto tiempo que estaba allí. Era la nada misma, el tiempo no existía dentro de ese lugar. Pero Pluto no podía quedarse para siempre. Debía resolver este gran problema y debía hacerlo rápido. Sino, todo el planeta sería destruido.

De repente algo cambió en todo ese ambiente. El ceño de la Sailor Scout se frunció. Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza en señal que estaba concentrándose más de lo necesario. Sus dientes estaba apretados y su báculo empezó a emanar más energía. Segundo a segundo el cuerpo de Pluto estaba perdiendo toda la calma en la que estaba sumergida.

Hasta que finalmente su cabeza se echó hacía atrás y soltó las dos manos de su báculo.

-¡No! Grita con total frustración.

Su cuerpo sintió que su línea temporal había sucedido un gran acontecimiento. Ya había llegado al planeta Tierra. Debía regresar y advertirles a las chicas.

–No pude detenerlo. ¡Ha podido liberarse!

Antes de que no solo el Planeta Tierra se sumerja en la total destrucción.

* * *

 **Nuevo Fic! Este fanfiction trae como protagonistas a un dúo de Senshis muy particular. La introducción es algo corta pero necesaria para darle comienzo a esta historia.  
Gracias por detenerse a leer! No olviden dejar un review! :)  
Saludos!  
Xmena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Tuviste noticias de Setsuna? Pregunta Haruka apagando la alarma de su lujoso vehículo.

Michiru niega con la cabeza. –Aún no. Han pasado tres días desde que se fue.

Abrió el baúl para guardar las cosas que Makoto previamente le había pedido. Guirnaldas, unas bebidas y el regalo. Seguido de eso se sentó de co-piloto en el auto de su pareja. Pudo notar el semblante serio en Haruka.

-Siento algo raro en el viento Michiru. Admite Haruka. Su novia empieza a acariciar su cabello en señal de reconfortarla.

-Relájate. Le sonríe la violinista sintiendo como sus caricias hacían efecto. –No debemos alarmarnos aún; primero lleguemos a la casa de Makoto ¿De acuerdo?

Haruka arranca el motor del auto y empieza a manejar a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio. El viento de Michiru ondeaba con fuerza y a pesar de eso nunca se despeinaba.

-Sigo pensando en Setsuna. Habla Haruka apoyando un codo en la ventanilla. –Solos nos dijo que sintió algo extraño en el tiempo, se fue a revisar… y aún no ha vuelto.

-Debemos confiar en ella. Preocuparnos no va a ayudarla y a nosotras tampoco. No digamos nada aún a las chicas. Suficiente estrés deben tener con toda la organización de hoy.

Haruka alzó una ceja y río como si Michiru le hubiese hecho una broma. –Es una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

-¿¡Dónde está el Salmón para el Sushi!? Grita Makoto desde la cocina.

-Makoto ¿Dónde pongo los globos? Pregunta Ami con los globos en sus manos.

-¿Te parece que mueva estas macetas para que haya mejor espacio? Propone Mamoru ya empezando a mover algunos muebles.

Haruka y Michiru estaban algo sorprendidas. No se imaginaban semejante escándalo. Todos estaban realizando una tarea tan concentrados que no notaron su llegada.

Hasta que Rei se asomó a la puerta y los recibió con un delantal de cocina algo sucio.

-¡Haruka, Michiru! Llegan temprano.

-Llegamos a la hora pedida. Haruka mira el reloj de la pared que señalaban las 17.00 en punto.

Reiko se fija también en la hora y su boca queda abierta del asombro. -¡Tenemos solo 30 minutos!

-¿Queeeee? Grita Makoto con las manos llenas de arroz. -¿¡Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo!?

-Les dije que debíamos venir más temprano a preparar las cosas. Niega con la cabeza la inteligente del equipo mientras subía a una silla para colgar el manojo de globos.

-¡Necesitamos más tiempo! Dice Makoto tratando de moverse más rápido de lo normal. -¿¡Alguien me puede decir donde está el salmón!?

Las dos Outer Senshis se miran y se sonríen. Al menos las cosas por aquí se veían muy normales.

-Mejor vamos a ayudarlas. Propone Michiru que le da un beso en la mejilla a Haruka y se va a ayudar a Ami con la decoración.

La Senshi niega con la cabeza divertida y se acerca a la cocina donde Makoto y Rei estaban trabajando.

-¿Necesitan ayuda niñas?

-Aquí estamos bien. Le sonríe Makoto amasando el rollo de arroz que estaba convirtiendo en sushi. -¿Puedes ayudar preparando la mesa?

-Seguro. Asiente y avanza a las despensas.

-Rei ¿Estás seguro que pusiste el salmón en el refrigerador?

Reiko pone los ojos en blanco. –Por millonésima vez Makoto. SI, puse el salmón en el refrigerador.

-¿¡Entonces donde está!?

Haruka se llevó la grata sorpresa que al buscar los platos encontró un enorme pedazo de pescado envuelto en una bandeja.

-¿Buscaban esto?

Los ojos de Makoto brillaron. -¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?

Haruka miró el pescado y luego a las chicas para entregárselo. Rei lo toma y fulmina con la mirada a su amiga.

-Seguramente tú lo moviste.

-¿Yo? Makoto se sintió ofendida. -¿Tú crees que con mis manos llenas de arroz pude guardar el salmón en la despensa?

-Desde que llegamos no has parado de ir de aquí para allá dando órdenes innecesarias. Se cruza de brazos Reiko sobre el delantal.

-¡Es que quiero que la fiesta salga perfecta!

-Podría salir perfecta si tú…

-¡Chicas! Exclama Ami interrumpiendo la pelea. Haruka agradeció que hayan parado. -¡Usagi me está llamando!

-¡Dile que necesitamos aunque sea media hora más! Ordena Makoto robándole de las manos el salmón a la guerrera de Marte para empezarlo a cortar.

Ami sonrió nerviosa y se fue al baño para recibir la llamada de su comunicador. No debían ver todo lo que tenían preparado ni tampoco quería ver como Makoto podría llegar a amputarse un dedo de la rapidez que había empezado a cortar el pescado.

-Usagi. Murmura Ami viendo como el rostro de la misma rubia aparecía en la pantalla.

-Ami ¿Ya es hora?

Mercury negó con la cabeza. –Tuvimos un contratiempo. Necesitamos media hora más.

-¿Eeeeeeehhh? ¿¡Media hora más!? Exclama Usagi. –Ami, Minako ha jugado todos los videojuegos del Crown dos veces. ¡Ganó cinco peluches! Ya no se me ocurre que hacer.

-Intenta ganar más tiempo. Ami piensa en una idea rápida y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. -¡Llévala al parque!

-¿Al parque? Usagi no le pareció una buena idea. –Y qué quieres que haga ¿Qué arme castillos de arena?

-No lo sé. Admite la adolescente sintiéndose nerviosa. – ¡Invéntate algo!

-¡Ami! Tu eres la chica de las ideas ¡No yo! Se señala Usagi con una mirada de obviedad.

Ami supuso que Usagi escuchó o vio algo ya que volteó rápidamente. -¡Debo irme!

Y la pantalla de su comunicador se apagó. En todo ese silencio encerrada en el baño Ami suspiró agotada. ¿Tan difícil era organizar una fiesta sorpresa? Por lo menos hasta ahora nadie salió herido por eso.

-¡Me corté el dedo! Escucha gritar a Makoto.

-Genial.

* * *

-¿Con quién hablabas Usagi? Pregunta Mina acercando la cabeza por su hombro.

-Hablaba… Dice Usagi inventando dentro de su cabeza una mentira rápida. –Hablaba con Mamoru, hablaba para decirle que estamos bien.

La senshi del amor alza una ceja porco convencida. Si la seguía mirando así, Usagi no tendría otra opción que confesarle todo.

-De acuerdo… Finalmente responde la rubia restándole importancia. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Usagi pensó que podría hacer con una de sus mejores amigas recordando todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. La había ido a buscar a su casa. Habían ido al centro comercial, comieron, vieron ropa y luego fueron al Crown a jugar videojuegos. Ya estaba convencida que había ganado suficiente tiempo para luego ir a la casa de Makoto y darle la sorpresa de su cumpleaños. Pero el drástico cambio de planes que le dio Ami no la ayudaba en nada. Entonces intentó tomar las riendas de la situación de otra forma.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Mina? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Minako colocó su dedo en la mejilla y se puso a pensar. -¿A la casa de Rei no podemos ir aún?

Usagi niega con la cabeza. –Aún no regresa de su viaje de meditación con su abuelo.

"¿En serio Usagi? ¿En serio una mentira mejor no se te ocurrió?" Recordó que había dicho Rei tocándose la frente. "Con solo escucharlo es obvio que es mentira".

-Es verdad. Asiente Minako suspirando. -¿Se le ocurrió hacer ese viaje justo en mi cumpleaños?

-Bueno, ya sabes como es Rei. Usagi le toca el hombro con total alivio que Minako se creyera la historia. –Igual no falta mucho para que regrese, ella nos avisará.

-Bien bien. Dice ya algo desganada. -¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?

No podía creer que la mismísima Minako estaba proponiendo la excusa que ella estaba por proponer. ¿Ir al parque? Por lo que veía todo estaba a su favor y según su reloj solo tenía que ganar 25 minutos más de tiempo para que todo estuviera listo. Con más entusiasmo de lo normal la toma del brazo y la saca a toda prisa del Crown.

-¡Vamos!

Minako se deja llevar por el agarre de su mejor amiga y empiezan a reír. En el corto camino que llevaba al parque hablaron de música, tareas, anteriores cumpleaños hasta de muchachos (en el que Minako solo podía opinar). No se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que llegaron al enorme parque de la ciudad. Se adentraron a él y se detuvieron poco a poco al ir recordando momentos que habían vivido allí. Picnics, batallas, citas. Empezaron a conversar y a reírse de viejos recuerdos que vivieron en ese parque tanto como civiles y como Sailor Scouts.

Ya estaban en lo profundo del parque. Empezaron a caminar por uno de los muchos caminos empedrados y Usagi no pudo evitar detenerse al reconocer una estatua y un árbol que era tan frondoso que tapaba su cabeza. Allí se había despedido de Chibi Usa hace ya hace tiempo.

Una sonrisa de nostalgia aparece en su rostro. Minako no puede evitar verla preocupada, con total afecto la toma de la mano produciendo que Usagi despertara de sus pensamientos ante el tacto.

-¿La extrañas verdad?

La futura Reina solo sonríe. –Un poco. Pero no tengo porque angustiarme, se que la veré pronto.

Ambas miran el cielo que se estaba tornando anaranjado por el atardecer. –Antes que nos demos cuenta, Tokio de Cristal llegará.

Usagi levanta las manos en señal de defensa mostrándose algo nerviosa. –No nos apresuremos a eso por favor. Todavía tenemos que terminar la secundaria.

-Tienes razón. Suspira Minako. –Han pasado meses desde la derrota de Galaxia y Caos. Siento que ya nada puede suceder para que finalmente vivamos en paz

-Si. Usagi estaba totalmente de acuerdo. -Sé que pase lo que pase ustedes estarán ahí para mi.

Entonces Minako frunce el ceño por un momento mostrando una gran determinación. Usagi cuando veía esa mirada en Minako sentía que nada podía detenerla. Era una de las Sailor Senshis más poderosas y también la líder de las Sailor Scouts. Ha pasado por más batallas que las demás logrando más experiencia y madurez que ninguna otra.

-Siempre estaremos para protegerte Usagi. Finalmente Minako le sonríe mostrando su total seguridad. –Te lo prometo.

Su mejor amiga asiente y le toca su hombro. –Sé que lo harán. Eres una gran líder Minako.

Repentinamente ve como la sonrisa de Venus se borra. Ahora su rostro se mostraba angustiado y bajó la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rubios ocultaran sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Minako? Usagi la rodea de hombros para abrazarla. -¿Dije algo malo?

Entonces la rubia levanta la vista mostrando total tristeza.

-La verdad estuve pensando que…

Nada las preparó para lo que sucedió después. Un fuerte, ruidoso, y poderoso rayo color rojo se estrelló en el parque a no muchos metros de donde estaban ellas. Sus cuerpos salieron volando del poderoso fenómeno haciendo que cayeran con mucha fuerza contra el suelo de piedra.

* * *

 **Me emociona mucho escribir esta historia y por eso no tardé en actualizarla. Gracias por pasarse a leer y de escribir review! :D Ojala esta historia llegue a muchos y que les guste tanto como a mi :)  
Saludos**

 **Xmena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 2**

Estaba sorda. Sus oídos palpitaban, solo alcanzaba a escuchar un molesto zumbido. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recobrar el control de su cuerpo pero fue inútil. Con cada movimiento que hacía, algo de su cuerpo le dolía. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera sabía que parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Poco a poco el mareo se fue y rogó con todas sus fuerzas recobrar la vista rápido para buscar a Usagi.

Pudo ver una silueta a pocos pasos de ella. Su cabello largo y rubio delataba que era su amiga.

-¡Usagi! Su voz apenas sonaba a un eco. Apenas pudiendo colocarse en cuatro patas avanzó hacia su mejor amiga. Al llegar tocó su rostro e intentó moverla para despertarla.

-¡Usagi! ¡Despierta Usagi! Poco a poco pudo escuchar que recuperaba su propia voz. –Por favor…

Agradeció aliviada que Usagi subiera y bajara su pecho en señal que respiraba. Vio que pudo entre abrir sus ojos y solo pudo articular el nombre de su amiga con un hilo de voz. Minako notó que tenía la nariz sangrando, algunos pequeños golpes por la caída y su ropa toda sucia.

-No hables Usagi. Intenta mantenerte despierta ¿Okay?-. Minako no lo pensó dos veces y la cargó en su espalda para llevársela lo más lejos posible.

Aún con su cuerpo todo adolorido pudo levantarse. Sintió que sus poderes regenerativos lentamente hacían su efecto. Sus ojos volvieron a cegarse por la fuerte luz roja que emanaba el centro del parque.

Al verlo quedó atónita. El rayo rojo que había caído del cielo seguía estando allí. Golpeaba la tierra pero ya no hacía ruido. Era algo fuera de lo común, algo sobrenatural.

Pero no podía quedarse a averiguar que era, debía llevar a Usagi a un lugar seguro. Cargando el liviano peso en su espalda empezó a correr para salir del parque. Ahora solo su oído izquierdo pitaba de sordera y gracias a que recuperó el oído derecho pudo escuchar sonar su comunicador.

No podía correr y hablar por el comunicador al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que detenerse y abrirlo con un gemido de dolor.

-¡Minako! Grita Reiko. -¿Estás bi…? ¡¿Minako que te pasó!? ¡Estás sangrando!

La guerrera no se dio cuenta que un hilo grueso de sangre viajaba desde su frente hasta la pera goteando.

-Digamos que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Masculla la líder. -¡Vengan al parque rápido! ¡Usagi está herida! Necesito ayuda.

-¡Quédate donde estás! Ordena su compañera. –Vamos de inmedia...

El rayo volvió a hacer el estruendoso ruido, Minako inconscientemente dejó caer su comunicador, cayó de rodillas junto a Usagi y se tapó los ojos gritando de dolor. Era horrible ese ruido, viajaba dentro de su cuerpo y sentía que tocaba cada vena y arteria. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien terminara con todo ese dolor.

-¡USAGI! Grita con todas su fuerzas para escuchar su propia voz. Y de pronto el ruido cesó. No supo cuánto tiempo tenía para actuar antes de que volviera a tronar. Tomó a Usagi, la colocó boca arriba y puso su mano sobre el pecho. Un brillo dorado brotó de ella. Decidió darle algo de su energía para que recuperara la conciencia. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Su poder hizo efecto. Usagi recobró el conocimiento y abrió los ojos por completo. Perturbándose por lo primero que vio.

-¡Mina! ¡Estas herida!

Sailor Venus negó con su mano. –No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece…

Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se acercó a ella. Nunca vio a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Sus orejas sangraban al igual que una parte de su cara, en el suelo ya había pequeñas gotas rojas de sangre. -Debemos llevarte al hospital. Estás sangrando demasiado-.

Venus se mordió la lengua para no gemir de dolor. –Primero debemos saber que rayos sucede.

Mina no pudo soportar ver a Usagi llorando. Con sus dos manos tocó su rostro tratando de calmarla lo más posible. –Mírame Usagi. Estoy viva ¿Si? No pasa nada.

De pronto ambas sintieron unas auras conocidas acercándose. Eran sus compañeras Senshi. Sabía que llegarían pero Usagi estaba muy asustada por el estado de Minako por lo que se paró y levantó sus brazos para que la vieran.

-¡Estamos aquí! ¡Chicas!

No tardaron en aparecer con sus trajes Senshis. Mamoru ya estaba con su tuxedo y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su novia.

-Usagi ¿Estás bien?

-¡Minako! Rei, Ami y Makoto se acercaron a verla. -¿Estás bien?

Ambas asintieron. –Si estamos bien. Más en shock por ese repentino rayo.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!? Pregunta Haruka enfurecida por no haber estado con ellas para ayudarlas.

-Estábamos en el parque y de repente nació ese rayo del cielo y chocó con la tierra. No hizo volar y caímos estrepitosamente al suelo-. Explica Usagi y mira a la líder de las Senshis. –Minako me salvó, nos alejó rápidamente de allí.

Ami se pone en cuclillas frente a Mina y la inspecciona de arriba abajo con su visor. Las noticias no le parecieron muy alentadoras.

-Traumatismo en ambos oídos, en la cabeza y has perdido un 37% de tu sangre. ¿Cómo te sientes Minako?

-Perfectamente bien. Masculla la malherida e intenta pararse por su cuenta. Pero la acción fue muy repentina y sintió toda su cabeza girar. Makoto pudo atraparla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No te muevas idiota. Sailor Mars le gruñe.

-Oye no me retes. Le saca la lengua.

Ami inspeccionó a Usagi y suspiró aliviada. –Solo tienes algunos golpes y no has perdido mucha sangre.

-Es que Minako me brindó algo de su poder-. Usagi logra pararse con la ayuda de Mamoru. –Gracias a ella estoy bien.

De repente varios árboles empiezan a caer de golpe y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? Exclama Sailor Júpiter.

-Debe provenir de ese rayo. Señala Michiru al inigualable rayo que seguía golpeando la tierra. –Debe estar preparándose para algo.

Sailor Mercury tecleaba lo más rápido que podía su pequeño aparato y no halló resultados. –No puedo saber si es un fenómeno natural o un enemigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no es un fenómeno natural! Exclama Haruka. –Es un maldito rayo rojo golpeando la tierra….

Júpiter sintió que Minako se soltó de ella. No pudo pararse al principio pero lo logró. Vio que hizo aparecer su pluma de transformación y volteó a verlas a todas. Con una mirada fulminante y apretando los dientes habló con firmeza.

-Sea de lo que sea. Debemos ir a investigar. ¡Rápido!

-Mina… Rei estaba preocupada por su amiga. –Deberías quedarte, recuperar energías.

En respuesta Minako alzó su pluma y exclamó. -Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!

Ahora con su traje de Sailor Scout y su característica cadena en su cintura ya no estaba sangrando o con muestra de sus heridas. Lo único que prevalecía era su fulminante mirada.

-¡Vamos!

Haruka y Michiru fueron las primeras en seguirla. Los otros se quedaron atrás.

-Terca. Insulta Reiko alcanzándola.

Llegaron donde todo empezó. La luz era tan fuerte que sus ojos se entrecerraban al verlo. Todas se quedaron quietas estudiando el extraño rayo.

-¿Qué dicen? Rompe el silencio Michiru. -¿Atacamos?

-¿Y si reacciona de nuevo creando una explosión como al principio? Dice insegura Usagi tomando la mano de Mamoru.

-¿Puedes sacar alguna información Sailor Mercury? Pregunta Minako. –Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos…

Mercury negó con la cabeza. –No hay nada. Es algo que no existe en este ni en ningún mundo.

-¡Ya me cansé de esperar! Grita Haruka y abre su mano. –Voy a atacar.

-¡Haruka! Masculla Sailor Neptune. –Piensa por un momento. No sabemos de qué se trata todo esto.

-¡Y no lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí esperando!

-¡Tiene razón! Aprieta los puños Sailor Júpiter. –Odio quedarme quieta sin hacer nada.

Ambas extendieron sus brazos empezando a preparar sus ataques.

-¡Esperen! Grita Usagi.

-¡No lo hagan! Ordena Minako.

Pero ya ambas no podían detener sus propios ataques.

-¡World Shaking!

 _-_ ¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!

Ambos ataques explotaron en el rayo. Emanaron un gran brillo blanco que poco a poco desapareció sin haber hecho ningún efecto en él.

-¿No funcionó? Pregunta Neptune atónita.

Y lo que más temía Minako pasó. Otro horrible estruendo sonó provocando que todos se tapen los oídos y griten de dolor. Para ella fue peor, sentía sus manos ensangrentadas por la sangre que brotaba nuevamente de sus orejas. No sabía si iba a poder soportar otro ataque más. Temía por su vida y el de las demás. Esta vez calculó que el sonido del rayo permaneció durante casi 10 segundos. Una verdadera tortura.

-¡Chicas! Grita Usagi más de la cuenta. -¿Están bien?

-Solo con un pitido molesto. Aprieta los dientes Haruka con total orgullo.

-Habla por ti. Responde Reiko limpiándose la poca sangre que brotaba de sus orejas.

De pronto el rayo empezó a expandirse creando una especie de portal. Youmas comenzaron a salir, uno por uno, de diferentes tamaños y formas. Parecía no tener fin.

-¿Youmas? Pregunta Mamoru. -¿Por qué salen de allí? ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?

-No lo sé. Pero no tenemos otra opción que luchar hasta que sepamos realmente que sucede. Dice Minako sosteniendo su cadena con sus manos temblorosas.

Ami cerró su comunicador. –Lunas y Artemis están en el cuartel. Harán todo lo posible para descubrir que es este fenómeno.

-Ya escucharon a nuestra líder. Grita Sailor Júpiter ya que sentía una leve sordera en sus oídos. –Peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Usagi sacó su cristal de plata y gritó las frases de su transformación. -¡Moon Eternal, make-up!

Los Youmas comenzaron a moverse con la intención de destruir todo en su camino. Cada Sailor Senshi se colocó en diferentes puntos del parque para pelear. Mamoru tampoco se quedó afuera.

-Cuiden cada punto del parque. Ordena Sailor Venus. –Asegúrense que ningún Youma salga de aquí. Debemos intentar que no lleguen a dañar a las personas.

Todas asienten y preparan sus armas. Haruka y Michiru ya tenían sus talismanes. Antes de atacar Haruka le susurra a su fiel compañera.

-¿Crees que esto esté relacionado con Setsuna?

-Estoy casi segura. Aprieta los dientes la Sailor de los mares. –Espero que esté bien.

Todas comenzaron a atacar. Los Youmas eran fácilmente destruidos por sus poderes. Pero a medida que atacaban a uno dos más nacían del poderoso rayo. Minuto a minuto la pelea se volvía interminable.

Minako no sabía de donde más sacar energías. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, la sangre en sus orejas le provocaba una gran molestia y poco a poco sentía que la pérdida de sangre hacía efecto. Hubo un momento que no pudo sostener más su cadena quedando vulnerable a los Youmas.

-¡Cuidado Minako!

El gran Youma frente a ella se incineró por las fuertes llamas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Rei se acercaba.

-Tienes que irte. Le dice. –Debes recuperarte, apenas tienes fuerzas para estar de pie.

Su líder negó con la cabeza y miró el estado de la batalla. Los Youmas seguían apareciendo. Todas las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask seguían peleando. Pero a la larga parecía inútil seguir luchando.

-Si esto continúa así. Todas perderemos-. Murmura Minako. –Debemos descubrir como destruir ese rayo. Si me voy no serviré de nada.

-Pero para saber como destruir debemos saber de donde vino-. Piensa Rei. Decide buscar con la mirada a Ami y la encontró a pocos metros peleando con sus poderes de las aguas. -¡Sailor Mercury! ¿Luna y Artemis han descubierto algo?

Ami termina con un grupo de Youmas y cae prolijamente junto a ellas. Con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente teclea lo más rápido que puede su ordenador.

-El rayo debe ser como un portal de donde provienen los Youmas. Deduce Ami. –Tendríamos que cerrarlo.

Las tres reunidas debilitaba la defensa que crearon contra los Youmas. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo a deliberar que podían hacer. Pensar en ese momento no era la mejor idea. Minako no era de pensar demasiado tiempo, se cansaba con facilidad. Siempre fue de decidir lo primero que surgía de su mente.

Entonces soltó la primera idea que llegó a su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si unimos nuestros poderes?- Propone. –Que Sailor Moon reúna nuestros ataques en su báculo y que dé el golpe final. Tal vez un golpe tan poderoso como ese sea suficiente para cerrarlo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-. Pregunta Rei. -¿No viste lo que sucedió cuando Haruka y Makoto atacaron?

Minako sabía el riesgo. Si el rayo había reaccionado de esa forma ante los fuertes ataques de sus compañeras senshis. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar con un poder tan poderoso e inigualable como el de Sailor Moon?

Pero era la líder. Sus decisiones no debían ser dudosas. Debía mostrarse firme a sus órdenes.

-¿Se te ocurre otra idea? Pregunta.

-Nos es mala idea Sailor Venus. Admite Mercury. –Ese Rayo contiene mucho poder. Si se lo ataca con un poder mucho mayor al suyo se sobrecargaría y podría cerrarse. Pero es igual de arriesgado. Es un 50 a 50.

Minako comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. –Ya nos estamos quedando sin energías y ya es obvio que los Youmas son interminables. Debemos arriesgarnos. Si nosotras somos derrotadas los Youmas destruirán todo a su paso.

Sus compañeras se miraron y asintieron. Su líder les daba seguridad de que el plan podría funcionar.

-Reúnan a las demás. Ordena la Guerrera de Venus. –Yo busco a Sailor Moon,

Minako no podía creer que aún prevalecía su transformación. Su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente cansado, sentía sus brazos y piernas dormidas y leves mareos al correr esquivando a algunos Youmas. A pesar de todo, su cadena nunca se soltó de sus manos y la tenía preparada para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

Encontró a su princesa peleando junto a Mamoru. Ambos peleaban a la par derrotando a una gran cantidad de Youmas. Sin duda juntos eran muy fuertes.

-¡Sailor Moon!

La heroína la mira y corre hacia ella. -¡Venus! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien-. Miente su líder. –Debemos reunirnos rápido. Si juntamos nuestros poderes en tu báculo y atacamos hay posibilidad de cerrar el portal.

Usagi miró su báculo e hizo una mueca de inseguridad. -¿Estás segura Minako? ¿No es arriesgado?

Mina no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Los Youmas se duplicaban cada vez más y poco a poco se estaban quedando sin energía. No tenían otra opción.

-No pudimos encontrar otra alternativa. Nuestros poderes se debilitan y si somos derrotadas por todos estos Youmas no les tomará mucho tiempo destruir la ciudad.

-Tiene razón Usako. Interviene Tuxedo Mask tocando su hombro. –Es la única solución a nuestro alcance.

Algo que a veces detestó Minako era que Usagi se convencía más de sus propias desiciones por Mamoru que por ella como líder.

-Bien. Hagámoslo.

Todas las Senshis se reunieron. Usagi estaba en el centro y alzó el báculo al cielo.

-¡Brinden su energía al báculo chicas! Ordena Venus.

Todas levantaron sus manos al báculo y enviaron sus energías. El báculo comenzó a brillar con intensidad y Usagi soportaba la gran magnitud del poder que poseía.

-Tardará unos minutos en canalizar todo ese poder. Dice Ami.

-Protejamos a Sailor Moon hasta que prepare su ataque. Dice Haruka volviendo a sacar su espada.

Minako empezó a tirar rayos crecientes a cualquier Youmas que intentara acercarse a su princesa. Faltaba poco…en pocos minutos Usagi atacaría y todo habrá terminado. Podría curar sus heridas y descansar en su cama. Ya estaba imaginando como todo resultaría…

 _Venus_

No. No. Una voz en su cabeza no estaba en los planes. Pero prestó total atención. Era una voz femenina realmente familiar. Sombría y sin mucha emoción.

 _¡Venus! ¡Detén el ataque de Sailor Moon! ¡Nos destruirá!_

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Cometió un error? ¿El ataque de Sailor Moon los destruiría?

¿Y quién era la que hablaba en su cabeza? Debía ser Hotaru o si no…

 _¡Sailor Venus! ¡Haz algo rápido! ¡No se si llegaré a tiempo!_

-¿Pluto?-. Pregunta Minako intentando encontrarla pero no estaba allí. De pronto un destellante brillo la ciega. Era el ataque final de Sailor Moon. Ya estaba lista para atacar.

-¡ESPERA!-. Grita con todas sus fuerzas levantando su brazo a unos metros frente a ella. -¡USAGI NO!

Pero ya era tarde. Usagi atacó y una poderosa luz blanca nació cegándolas totalmente a todas.

Minako ya esperaba el fin. Todo fue su culpa. Se equivocó, tomó la decisión equivocada como líder y por ello ahora todos morirían. ¡Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás unos minutos para evitar todo esto!

Y entonces Sailor Pluto apareció frente a ella absorbiendo la luz que la cegaba. La Sailor del Tiempo y el Espacio. Solo estaba frente a ella ¿Por qué las demás no podían verla?

Su mirada era algo que sintió que jamás podría olvidar. Nunca vio en Sailor Pluto un rostro de verdadero miedo y horror.

Y eso fue lo último que vio.

Porque todo desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 **Hola! Esta historia me atrapó por completo al escribirla. Me muero de emoción de que la lea el fandom de Sailor Moon (más que nada si son fans de Sailor Venus como yo)**

 **Esta historia está dentro del universo del Manga. Próximamente se tocará algunos temas que solo sucedieron en el Manga y no en el Anime. Solo les aviso :)**

 **No olvides dejar comentarios! Los comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me da mucha felicidad cuando estoy en la facultad re aburrida.**

 **Les mando un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

 **Xmena :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 3**

Pensó que el paraíso sería un lugar colorido, con todo lo que uno desearía. Pero realmente estaba equivocaba. Porque ahora no podía ver absolutamente nada. Sentía que no respiraba, que no veía, que no podía hablar. Lo último que pasó por su mente fue la expresión de Sailor Pluto mirando hacia ella.

Todo era oscuridad total. Parecía mentira que antes estaba en Tokio luchando contra una masacre.

" _¿Estoy muerta?"_ Finalmente se preguntó _"Si estoy muerta… ¿Quién o qué está haciendo esta pregunta?" "Y si de verdad estoy muerta… ¿Por qué me pica la nariz?"_

La oscuridad seguía permaneciendo allí. No podía escuchar ni el sonido del viento, ni siquiera ella podía reproducir algún tipo de sonido porque no podía encontrarse a sí misma.

" _Lo más extraño es que no encuentro mi nariz"_

Empezó a sentirse nerviosa y perdida. ¿Cómo rayos apareció allí? ¿Qué era todo esto?

" _Estoy empezando a preocuparme… ¿Chicas? ¿Sailor Moon?_

 **Quédate callada.**

Escucha una voz ajena a la suya y la reconoció al instante. No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y feliz de escucharla.

" _¿Sailor Pluto? ¿Eres…?"_

 **Por las barbas de Chronos ¿Necesito una orden judicial para tener un** **poco de silencio aquí?**

Minako intentó fruncir los labios que no encontraba, pero no podía evitar hablar. Estaba sumamente nerviosa e inquieta. " _Si eres tú, esta bien…"_

 **Una palabra. Solo una palabra más y regresaremos a nuestra dimensión pero tú lo harás en forma de murciélago.**

" _Perdón... ¿Cuenta como una palabra?"_

Y Sailor Pluto responde con una oración que Minako no pudo comprender.

 **ZUl ECERAPA, ANIMULI DADIRUCSO.**

Dentro de toda aquella oscuridad, rayos de colores verdes y violetas aparecen dando forma a la silueta de la Senshi del tiempo. Aunque su forma no era completa Minako pudo reconocerla.

 **Reconstruir nuestra forma física en un plano extra físico está tomando todo mi poder.**

" _¿Y eso que significa? Por favor Pluto, dime que está pasando. Me pone nerviosa no poder sentir ni mi cabello"_

Sailor Pluto respiró profundamente. Setsuna era alguien fría y tranquila a causa de la gran soledad que tuvo que atravezar por miles de años y por ello la personalidad excéntrica e inquieta de su compañera Minako la sacaba de sus casillas. Pero ella era la líder las Senshis y ahora era la única que podía ayudarla de salvar a este mal que había atacado en Tokio.

 **El** **gran rayo que viste es producto de un ser llamado Kurayami. Es un ser que nació de la oscuridad misma en el inicio de los tiempos, una entidad que acecha en destruir todo a su paso. Juré proteger nuestra dimensión de Kurayami y de todas las entidades de la oscuridad cuando asumí mi rol de protectora del portal del tiempo hace milenios. Nunca tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para intentar liberarse de su prisión. Pero el gran poder oscuro que segregó Caos en la última batalla fue suficiente para darle una oportunidad. Cuando sentí su presencia me ausenté por días e intenté cerrar el portal en donde estaba encerrado.**

" _¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?"_ Pregunta Minako.

 **Sólo con mis poderes del tiempo se puede manipular la cerradura de esta prisión. Pero esta vez mis poderes no fueron suficientes y pudo liberarse haciendo caer su rayo en la tierra, que, si dejamos que siga por más tiempo se abrirá, él se liberará y nadie podrá detenerlo. Ni siquiera el Cristal de Plata.**

¿El Cristal de Plata? ¿El objeto más poderoso en todo el universo no podía vencerlo? Era algo imposible de creer.

 **Él reducirá el planeta Tierra a un puñado de cenizas arruinando el futuro de Tokio de Crystal y luego destruirá los demás planetas del universo entero a su antojo. Mi plan en un principio era forzarlo a actuar antes de que su poder llegara al máximo, aprovechando manipular su fuerza para curvar el espacio-tiempo a nuestro alrededor y así poder usar su propio poder en contra. Pero fue inútil.**

" _Hiciste todo a tu alcance Sailor Pluto. No tienes que seguir culpándote."_ Solo alcanzó a decir Minako porque no entendió mucho lo que Pluto había intentado hacer.

Setsuna escuchó lo que su líder dijo, pero no se dejó convencer. Estaban hablando de la posible destrucción del universo entero por un error de cálculo producido por ella.

 **Al poder huir, la fuerte presencia de la princesa y la tuya alarmó a Kurayami, lo que hizo caer su "puerta" junto a ustedes.**

" _Entonces, considero eso como algo bueno... Si hubiese caído el rayo en otro sitio tal vez muchas personas hubieran muerto"._

 **Cuando Kurayami se liberó intenté regresar lo más rápido posible a la Tierra. Si tal vez rompía el tabú de parar el tiempo hubiese podido….**

" _¡Pluto!"_ Minako alarmó su voz. _"De nada vale malgastar tu vida. Siempre existe otra forma"_

 **Tranquila Venus. Se nos había acabado el tiempo. Desafortunadamente tiempo es todo lo que tenemos ahora.**

" _¿Qué significa eso?"_

Entonces el cuerpo de Sailor Pluto se muestra con total claridad. Su cabello largo, su Talismán tomado de su mano derecha y su traje de Sailor Scout que aunque era algo oscuro se destacaba totalmente en toda esa oscuridad.

 **Creo que ahora encontrarás tu nariz. Aceptablemente cerca de donde siempre estuvo**

Minako quiso levantar una ceja. _"¿Qué quieres decir con aceptablemente cerca? Yo…_

Se detuvo al ver sus manos. Sus guantes blancos con coderas naranjas. Se tocó el rostro y su cabello. Podía reconocer su cuerpo y ahora veía todo con claridad.

 _-_ ¡Genial! Extrañaba sentir mi rostro.

 **Es increíble que estando en toda esta oscuridad no hayas llegado a la locura.**

-¿Y quien dice que no estaba por llegar a la locura Pluto? Y por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos?

La Senshi del tiempo se para junto a ella y ambas miran debajo de ellas. Grietas de diferentes colores nacen debajo de sus pies. Venus pensó que caería a un pozo sin fin pero su cuerpo permanecía en toda esa anti-gravedad.

 **Bienvenida al Vacío. La larga espera por la pre-creación que existió antes de haber espacio y tiempo, eternamente externa a ambos.**

-Francamente no pude comprender mucho de lo que dices… pero Wow. ¿Tienes el poder para traernos aquí?

 **Esto es la oscuridad antes de crear todo lo que existe en la actualidad. Eres la primera en presenciar esto Sailor Venus. No encontré otra opción que usar mi poder para traernos aquí. No se si podría estar dentro de mí poder retornarnos a nuestra dimensión o una aproximación.**

-Momento… Mina pone los brazos en jarras. -¿Dices que no sabes como regresar?

Pluto alza su brazo y con báculo crea miles de extrañas formas violáceas mientras sus ojos se iluminaban del mismo color.

 **Estamos fuera del tiempo y del espacio. Mis poderes pueden corregir una, pero no las dos variables simultáneamente. Inclusive si regresáramos al lugar correcto, estaremos fuera de tiempo moviéndonos para adelante y para atrás imprescindiblemente. Pero hay que intentarlo.**

Entonces se empieza a preparar para telenstransportarlas. Venus afirma su cadena para sentirse más segura.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Además de callarme la boca para que puedas concentrarte?

Pluto sonríe y ríe por lo bajo. **Ese sería un comienzo admirable.**

 **NI NI, INFALLI, DISCHL FALTANI NI TU DARKANANO**

Al ver como la electricidad y brillo salían de las manos de la Senshi, Mina da unos pasos atrás tapando su rostro.

-Oh dios… ¿Ya mencioné que no me gustan estas cosas de magia? Dice protegiéndose con sus brazos del poderoso brillo que empezó a emanar Pluto mientras terminaba de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

 **SOMAV SOMAV, RAGUELL OMPOIET AY ¡AYIMOV!**

La luz era más brillante que cualquier otra cosa que Minako haya visto en su vida. Sintió que iluminaba las venas dentro de sus párpados, que la atravesaba y que de repente se fue.

-¿Pluto? Pluto, creo que funcionó, yo….

Olvidó lo que tenía que decir al ver con lo que se encontró. Tokio estaba totalmente destruido. No había rastro de ningún árbol o naturaleza. Edificios derrumbados, en llamas, humo inundaba la ciudad entera como neblina. Parecía que nadie había podido sobrevivir a esa total destrucción.

-¡No! Grita horrorizada. –No puede ser, no puede…

Sus pupilas reflejaban las llamas que presenciaba, Sailor Pluto estaba junto a ella pero aún no había dicho nada.

¿Así terminó la ciudad después de que Kurayami se liberó? ¿Habían llegado tarde?

-¡Hey jovencita!

Volteó al llamado. Lo más extraño que es que ahora veía la ciudad como estaba antes. Los carteles luminosos, locales abiertos, peatones y muchos autos circulando. Un agente de tránsito la había llamado.

-¿No ves que estás parando el tráfico? Dice el hombre algo fastidiado. –Estás parada en medio de la calle…

Pero ella no estaba parada en medio de la calle. ¿Qué rayos significaba esto?

-¿Qué es todo esto? Pregunta Minako totalmente atónita.

-Como te dije… Dice Sailor Pluto a su lado. –Estamos fuera de tiempo.

Volvieron a voltear y nuevamente estaba la ciudad totalmente destruida. Ahora estaban paradas en los restos de un edificio y veían el gran paisaje. Era una verdadera pesadilla.

-Estás viendo el momento antes de la llega de Kurayami, y el futuro después de que todos fuimos masacrados cuando intentaron detenerlo con el poderoso ataque de Sailor Moon. Que ése ataque sirvió justamente para llenarse de energía y poder liberarse por completo.

Sailor Venus bajó la cabeza. Todo esto sucedió por ella. Ella tomó la idea de hacer ese ataque, todo era su culpa.

Setsuna vio el semblante de Minako e intenta animarla. -Pero tranquila. Por el momento existe un futuro posible. Ya que estamos dentro del momento entre momentos. Tal vez nos sea posible afectar lo que sucede cuando las posibilidades cuánticas confluyan dentro de una realidad. Nuestra realidad. Nuestro futuro.

Volvió a ver de reojo a su líder y supo por su semblante que no había entendido exactamente lo que había explicado. Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y decidió continuar. Pronto le explicaría con más detalle a lo que se refería.

-No podemos permitir que ese momento sea este momento, porque puedo sentir a Kurayami recorriendo el planeta, dejando solo destrucción a su paso. Casi todos los civiles han muerto, y casi todas nuestras compañeras senshis también.

Sailor Venus escuchaba con atención. Cada palabra que decía su compañera le provocaba más dolor en su pecho. Su boca se secó y no podía tragar salivar, sus ojos se dilataron del horror que veía y de cómo éste podría ser el posible futuro luego de haber tomado la desición que ella había ordenado. Ahora sólo podía escuchar las llamas arder y los cimientos romperse, algunos Yuomas caminaban somnolientos en busca de más destrucción y horror.

Hasta que pudo escuchar los gritos de una voz que hizo que su corazón saltara de su pecho.

-¡Socorro!

-¡Es Sailor Moon! Exclama Minako avanzando unos pasos en busca de su presencia. –Reconozco su voz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estiró su cadena y saltó para buscarla ignorando el grito de advertencia de Sailor Pluto.

-¡No! ¡Venus no podemos separarnos! Si lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de desprendernos…

No pudo seguir escuchándola. Usagi, su princesa estaba en peligro. Tal vez no estaba en la verdadera realidad pero Usagi la necesitaba. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara.

" _Pero si este es el posible futuro, tengo que protegerla ¿Y si este futuro se convierte en el futuro real?"_

-¡Usagi! ¡Ya voy! Grita Minako corriendo entre todos lo escombros hasta que la reconoció de lejos. Su peinado fue lo único que logró identificarla ya que su traje estaba totalmente roto y sucio mostrando grandes heridas.

-No puedo luchar sola… no puedo hacer esto sola… La escuchó decir intentado eliminar a los Youmas que se le acercaban con su báculo.

La sangre de Minako hirvió y con un solo golpe de adrenalina corrió a salvarla con su cadena brillando con mucha intensidad.

-¡Venus Love Me Chain! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La cadena comienza a rodearla y a girar como un gran remolino protegiéndolas a ambas. -¡Quédate atrás de mi Usagi!

Usagi había caído sentada y veía a Minako realmente atónita ¿Cómo apreció allí? ¿Cómo era que no estaba herida?

-¡Minako! Creí que habías… ¡Te vi morir!

-Es una larga historia. Masculla mientras su gran escudo hecho por su cadena lastimaba a cualquier Youma que se le acercara. Cerrando los ojos logra concentrar su energía y hacer aparecer la legendaria espada en sus manos. Solo utilizaba la espada en caso de gran importancia. -¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!

Desvainó su espada y partió a todos los Youmas que estaban cerca a ellas. Si Minako no hubiese sido atacada por ese rayo en el pasado podría haber llamado a su espada y usar toda su energía en ella. Pero no podía seguir pensando en lo que podría haber hecho. Ya era tarde para todo eso. Ahora debía pensar en como salvar a Usagi.

 _Tengo que abrir suficiente espacio, ganar tiempo para poder sacarla de aquí antes que…_

A causa de fuerte ataque, el escudo que hacía su cadena se rompió dejándolas vulnerables por unos momentos.

Y ese fue el grave error.

Escuchó a Usagi gritar de dolor. Su mente se disparó y al voltear vio que un Youma la tenía atrapada del cuello con ambas manos dejándola sin aire. Dispuesta a romperle el cuello.

-¡NO! Grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡USAGI!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas con la espada en sus manos dispuesta a partir no en dos, sino en todas las partes posibles a ese maldito Youma. Saltó para desvainar a la bestia pero de pronto éste desapareció provocando que se golpeara la cabeza con algo de concreto haciéndola caer.

Minako gimió y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos para calmar el dolor. La espada había desaparecido de sus manos. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas ya sabiendo que había llegado tarde para salvar a Usagi.

 _Lo siento Usagi, lo siento…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, su torso se recostó sobre con lo que se había golpeado y de pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerte lluvia caer sobre ella. Decidió alzar la vista y notó que ya no estaba en la destruida ciudad de Tokio. Ahora estaba en un espacio verde donde notó algunos árboles pero estaba oscuro. Parecía ser de noche y la lluvia caía tan fuerte que nublaba su vista.

Entonces escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Lo siento Usagi, lo siento chicas. Las decepcioné.

Esa voz… ya era demasiado familiar. No era de alguna de sus amigas. Con suma lentitud mueve su cabeza para espiar detrás de esa pequeña tabla de cemento...

-¿Pero qué…? Abrió los ojos anonadada.

Se estaba viendo a ella misma. Ella misma, totalmente empapada por la fuerte lluvia mirando con los ojos caídos y totalmente apagados a la tabla de cemento que resultó ser una lápida, una de las muchas que había una al lado de la otra.

Minako se miraba a si misma con mucha atención y miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era su futuro? Debía ser que estaba en ese "momento entre momentos" como había dicho Sailor Pluto porque su yo del futuro no parecía notar su presencia. Y si de verdad la notaba la estaba ignorando por completo.

-Chicas, me queda poco tiempo pero no me preocupa. Aún tengo tiempo para unas últimas palabras. Murmura la Minako del futuro. –Y después estarán orgullosas de mí, se los prometo.

 _¿Chicas? ¿Usagi?_ Se pregunta y decide ver las lápidas. Pudo leer el nombre de cada una de sus compañeras senshis escritas en ellas. Todas habían muerto, todas. Y ella era la única que quedaba.

 _No… No…_ Negó con su mente y rogó hacia sus adentros que esto fuera una pesadilla. Pero no lo era. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que la empapaba y dolía como si pequeñas piedras la golpearan. El sentimiento de dolor e impotencia no desaparecían de ella y verse a sí misma le provocaba la sensación de que había fallado. Habían perdido.

-Lo lamento chicas. Volvió a decir Minako. –Fracasé como líder. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para salvarlas y a causa de eso… yo provoqué todo esto. Ahora Tokio de Cristal no existe y Chibiusa… no podrá nacer. Usagi… no sabes cuánto lo siento…

Sintió que la lluvia la lastimaba como cuchillas. Su cuerpo temblaba y su pecho dolía con mucha fuerza. Quiso acurrucarse y hacerse un ovillo e imaginarse que nada de esto era real. Pero lo era, era lo que se debería enfrentar en el posible futuro. Debía ser fuerte y por eso debía seguir mirando.

-Lo lamento Reina Serenity. Alza la vista al cielo mirando la lejana luna. La lluvia la golpeaba y la mojaba provocando que la poca ropa que usaba se pegara en su cuerpo. –Rompí la promesa de proteger a la Princesa. Fracasé en cumplir mi razón de ser. Ahora ya nada queda para mí.

Levantó su pequeño cristal y se transformó. - _Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!_

Su traje no tardó en empaparse. Cerró los ojos y materializó la espada de la luna. La espada que en el pasado la Reina Serenity le había entregado para proteger a la princesa. Pudo sentir que auras malignas se acercaban a ella.

-Ya no merezco usar esto. Dijo y clavó la espada en la tierra mojada junto a la lápida de Usagi que reposaba junto a la lápida de Mamoru.

La Minako del presente no quería seguir mirando. _No puede ser. No debería ser así, Yo…_

-¡Debemos proteger el palacio a toda costa!

Ahora escuchó una voz totalmente ajena a la situación que estaba presenciando.

-¿Qué...? Pregunta Minako sintiendo un gran deja vú sobre esa exclamación de proteger un palacio…

Ahora veía un castillo blanco que estaba siendo dañado y destruido por soldados. Escuchaba espadas chocar y cimientos que caían. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reencontrarse con el palacio del Milenio de la Plata. Estaba en el pasado, había regresado a la guerra producida por Metalia y la Reina Beryl. La guerra que las llevó a su muerte para su futura reencarnación en la tierra.

Vio a lo lejos a las cuatro Sailor Senshis. Las cuatro guardianas de la princesa de la Luna. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter, Salior Mars... y Sailor Venus. Las 4 guerreras Senshis luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los soldados de la Tierra que destruían todo a su paso junto a los Youmas que eran sus aliados. Era una guerra que parecía no querer acabarse.

-¿¡Dónde está la princesa!? Escuchó a su yo misma del pasado blandiendo su espada.

 _No… esto no puede ser posible._

-¡Fue a refugiarse dentro del castillo! Responde Sailor Mercury atacando con la fuerzas de las aguas., -¡Está con el Príncipe Endymion!

Sailor Venus sacó su cadena y atrapó a un soldado y lo arrojó como un látigo golpeándolo junto a otros compañeros. -¡No puede ser! ¡Es peligroso que esté con él! ¡Hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro!

Sailor Júpiter comenzó a usar su fuerza bruta dejando inconsciente a cualquier soldado que se le acercara mientras atacaba con sus fuertes relámpagos a los Youmas haciéndolos polvo. - ¡Ve a buscarla Sailor Venus, nosotras te cubriremos! ¡Asegúrate de tenerla a salvo!

-No puedo dejarlas solas. Masculla su líder partiendo en dos a un Youma.

-¡Nosotras podremos con esto! Exclama Sailor Mars con su arco en llamas. -¡Ve! ¡Rápido!

Sailor Venus ataca una última vez y da un alto salto hacia atrás pasando por alto el resto de los escalones que llevaban a la entrada del palacio. -¡Sean fuertes chicas, podemos vencerlos!

-¡No tengas dudas! Sonríe con determinación Júpiter aún sabiendo que lo que decía su líder podría ser mentira

-Sailor Mars, estás a cargo.

-¡Vete ya! Ordena su más fiel compañera sin mirarla a los ojos empezando a disparar sus flechas de fuego.

Minako estaba de pie en la mitad de ambos momentos. A un lado veía la lluvia y la oscuridad; y del otro veía la guerra y la destrucción.

Ahora pudo comprender lo que Sailor Pluto le había dicho.

" _ **Estamos dentro del momento entre momentos. Tal vez nos sea posible afectar lo que sucede cuando las posibilidades quánticas confluyan dentro de una realidad. Nuestra realidad. Nuestro futuro".**_

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Esta historia se está volviendo una de mis favoritas. Como ya deben saber, me encanta Sailor Venus y su papel como líder que cumple en el manga. Quería que esta historia tratara de como ella acarrea ese gran peso de líder y su deber de proteger a Usagi y a sus demás compañeras.**

 **Es un fic que poco a poco se vuelve más oscuro. ¡Gracias a los que leen! Y no olviden dejar un review sobre que les pareció! Esta historia me encanta tanto en lo personal que de la ansiedad lo publiqué mucho antes de lo esperado.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Xmena  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 4**

Estaba perdida en el tiempo. Entre lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será. Entre posibilidades y ahora tenía el potencial de cambiarlo todo. Detrás de ella estaba el Palacio de la Luna, la guerra que había luchado junto a sus compañeras, que al perder, la Reina Serenity había utilizado todo su poder para sellar a Metalia y que en el futuro ellas pudieran reencarnar. Y ahora también estaba Kurayami, el ser oscuro que asesinó a todas sus compañeras Senshis a menos de que ella regresara para cambiarlo todo.

¿Qué haría? ¿Para donde iría? Tenía la posibilidad de cambiar dos posibles variables. La guerra en la Luna y el posible futuro de Kurayami en la Tierra. Minako se preguntó que sería capaz de hacer ante esta horrible situación que solo le recordaba dolor y frustración ya que ambas variables tenían algo en común. En ambas como líder había fallado.

Se estaba viendo a ella misma en el pasado. Corriendo al palacio en busca de su princesa para salvarla del príncipe Endymion. Siempre había creído en esa vida que ese hombre no era de fiar y ahora estaban sucumbidos en una guerra contra su planeta que era la Tierra. Y ahora también se estaba viendo en el futuro, luego de toda la destrucción de Kurayami. Ella al parecer era la última sobreviviente de todo ese caos y al parecer ése era su final. Era su última oportunidad de luchar contra los innumerable Youmas que poco a poco se estaban acercando.

 _Mi comienzo y mi final._

Volvió a mirar su yo del pasado que estaba corriendo por el palacio. Podía ver lo que pasaba y también sabía lo que pasaría. Endymion y la princesa estaban juntos y en pocos segundos la Reina Beryl aparecía. Intentaría atacar a Serenity pero Endymion se sacrificaría, provocando que ella se suicidara con su espada… frente a los ojos de su líder que no había llegado a tiempo a socorrerla.

Miró su futuro. Estaba totalmente sola para luchar contra todos esos Youmas. Sabía que ella era una de las más fuertes pero dudaba si realmente podría sola contra todos esos demonios.

Pero ahora ella tenía la posibilidad de cambiarlo todo.

Podría atacar a Beryl, alejarla de su princesa y de Endymion y evitar que ambos murieran. Dando la posibilidad de ganar la guerra y salvarse. Nunca reencarnaría, nunca tendría que volver a pasar por todo lo que habían pasado en la Tierra. Sería feliz en su Planeta Venus en su castillo de Magallanes con sus compañeras, sus soldados y Kunzite.

O podría entrometerse en salvar a su versión futura de lo que se venía. Ganar más tiempo para ver realmente que estaba sucediendo y buscar que cómo podía hacer para revivir a sus compañeras senshis.

 _Yo podría…_

-Estaba pensando en cuándo llegarías…

Minako miró escondida tras la lápida y reconoció a su fiel amigo y compañero Artemis. El gato totalmente mojado por la fuerte lluvia caminó lentamente hacia la Minako de ese tiempo. Seguía siendo el mismo gato blanco con sus ojos verdes y con la insignia de la luna en su frente, pero Minako con solo verlo supo que ése no era el Artemis que conocía. Era totalmente diferente, de una forma que no podía describirlo.

-¿Sabías que vendría? Pregunta el gato algo sorprendido.

-Si, lo sabía. Afirma Minako mirándolo de reojo. –Tú… y alguien más.

Volteó a ver la lápida. Minako fue rápida y se escondió para no ser vista. ¿Su yo del futuro sabía que estaba allí? Claro, si era ella del futuro. Esa Minako había estado en su lugar antes.

Artemis miró las lápidas pero sólo vio los nombres de sus fallecidas aliadas. Por un momento pensó que su amiga Minako estaba delirando. –No veo a nadie más Mina…

Entonces Sailor Venus río por lo bajo pero su risa no fue graciosa. Fue débil y angustiante. –No, no podrías verla. En las sombras y en la oscuridad nadie podrá verme si no quiero ser vista. Soy buena en eso Artemis ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, si lo eres Mina. Levanta una ceja Artemis. -¿Pero eso a que viene?

Minako niega con la cabeza. –No importa. Ahora nada importa. ¿A que has venido Artemis?

-No tienes que arriesgarte a esto Minako. Declara Artemis. –Si vas a pelear ahora sabes que no ganarás. Podemos irnos de aquí…

-Huir no solucionará las cosas. Interrumpe la ex líder las senshis. –Hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance Artemis y no tuvimos éxito. Ya no queda nada para mí ahora.

Volvió a alzar la vista al cielo para saborear la fuerte lluvia. No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Luego se arrodilló mirando a Artemis y lo alzó para abrazarlo.

-Adiós amigo. Gracias por todo.

Artemis no pudo resistir de llorar, mezclando sus pequeñas lágrimas con la lluvia. –No lucharás sola Minako. Yo estaré contigo.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Sonríe su dueña y se pone de pie. Los Youmas ya estaban a pocos metros de alcanzarla. Pero ella volteó para hablarle a la "lápida" una última vez.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Dijo. –Inclusive si lo intentas, el tiempo está por cambiar de nuevo. Solo… recuerda lo que viste aquí.

Mina escuchó cada palabra que su yo del futuro decía. Su voz era firme, determinante y fuerte. No sabía que se escuchaba así cuando hablaba de esa forma.

-No puedo prevenirte de lo que viene, porque si lo supieras solo empeorarías las cosas. Te conozco bien, eres impulsiva. Por eso es mejor así. Mejor para mí.

La adolescente espía levemente y sus miradas se encontraron. Su yo la vio y le sonrió. –No te sigas angustiando. Creo que fuimos una gran líder. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y hubo a nuestro alcance. Y eso es lo que realmente importa. No sigas siendo insegura, las chicas te siguieron eligiendo a pesar de todo. Ellas te siguen amando por quién eres. Creo que al final de cuentas… eso es lo que realmente importa.

Entonces volteó e hizo aparecer su cadena. Su más fiel arma la acompañaría hasta el final. Los Youmas llegaban emanando auras de oscuridad y terror. Y ella ya estaba preparada.

-Nada más importa.

Y saltó hacia a los Youmas dando el primer golpe. Los primeros Youmas comenzaron a desintegrarse mientras que otros rugían y cambiaban de forma para atacar. Bestias, garras, ojos destellantes estaban entremezclados entre sí y por la fuerte lluvia era casi imposible verlos de manera individual. Minako se obligó a si misma mirar tras las lápida y presenciar la brutal batalla que su yo del futuro estaba peleando. Artemis no dudó en ser su fiel ayuda y le cuidaba la espalda. Sin duda Artemis fue, es y será su más fiel amigo y compañero. Ahora ya no tenía dudas al respecto.

No supo cuándo, pero lágrimas comenzaron a caer inevitablemente de sus ojos mezclándose con las fuertes gotas de la lluvia. No quiso despegar la vista de lo que veía. Porque era ella misma, la apoyaría desde lo lejos ya que sabía que Minako no quería que se entrometiera.

 _No dudes más de ti misma._

Abrió sus ojos asombrada de que su yo del futuro le estaba hablando dentro de su cabeza. Hablaba mientras estaba luchando contra la ola de demonios.

 _Eres Sailor Venus. Una de las Sailor Scouts más poderosas… y la líder. Eres una gran líder, nunca has decaído, siempre has tenido la frente en alto, siempre has estado allí para tus compañeras. Dejando a un lado el amor para cumplir tu misión._

Los Youmas empezaron a ganar terreno, Artemis ya estaba muy lastimado, caído en el suelo con la respiración débil. Minako ya estaba malherida y su cadena no podía con todos ellos. Pero su voz seguía sonando calma y determinante.

 _Siempre podrás caer pero lo que importa es que si caes… caigas peleando._

Un Youma que tenía una larga cuchilla como brazo estaba en el punto ciego de la guerrera, su incontrolable y vacía mente lo obligó a atacar.

 _Y con el honor limpio…_

Lo último que Minako pudo oír fue un fuerte gemido de dolor. La cuchilla la había atravesado. La lluvia comenzaba a desaparecer al igual que el espacio en el que estaba. Había terminado, su yo del futuro había caído.

Sailor Venus agachó la cabeza y su mirada estaba totalmente en shock. Fue entonces cuando escuchó sus últimas palabras.

 _No hay nada que puedas hacer… nada._

Alzó la vista y vio que ya estaba nuevamente en el palacio lunar. Estaba tras uno de los postes que aún no había sido derrumbado. Podía observar al príncipe Endymion con la espada en su mano protegiendo a la princesa que estaba detrás de él. A los pies de las escaleras estaba Beryl que bajaba lentamente acercándose a la pareja.

Sabía que Minako corría por el castillo buscándolos pero aún no había llegado.

-¿Nada que pueda hacer? Se preguntó a si misma.

Miró sus dos manos y luego a Beryl. La reina malvada ya estaba riendo frente a la pareja.

 _O puedo hacer esto…_

Juntó ambas manos y preparó su más fuerte ataque Venus Love and Beauty ShOCk. Un corazón dorado dentro de un anillo nació de su mano y comenzó a girar con mucha fuerza. Ese golpe sería suficiente para aturdir a Beryl y darles una oportunidad. Oportunidad de salvarse, de no morir de amor. Que ninguno tuviera que pasar lo que pasó.

 _Puedo hacer que mi vida vuelva a hacer la de antes. Volver a ser la Sailor Venus que era antes. No tendríamos que luchar todas esas batallas en la Tierra. Kurayami no escaparía.. Seríamos felices en nuestros planetas otra vez. Salvaríamos a la princesa Serenity y el Palacio de la Luna._

Pero no volvería a tener su vida en la tierra. No tendría que ir a la escuela e ir a la clase de Educación Física donde por accidente pisaría a un gato blanco que luego le daría el poder de transformarse en Sailor V. No volvería ir al Crown, no volvería a tener sus frustraciones amorosas. Las bromas de sus amigas, las risas, los abrazos…

Aún con el brazo en alto y su poder listo ni pestañeó. Se mordió el labio con total impotencia provocando que sangrara. Estaba en una horrible encrucijada.

 _Chibiusa no nacerá junto a Tokio de Cristal. No tendré a mis padres, no conoceré a Natsuna y a Toshio, no podré ir a la escuela ni disfrutar mis tardes en el Crown. Ami no será una gran doctora. Makoto nunca tendrá su pastelería, Rei nunca se volverá sacerdotisa…_

No le quedaba tiempo. Sabía que su yo del pasado estaba cerca.y Beryl ya estaba por atacar a su princesa. Se estaba acercando el fin para abrir las puertas a un nuevo comienzo.

Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y finalmente tomo una decisión.

-No puedo. Se dijo a si misma y bajó su brazo. –Que alguien me ayude… no puedo…

Y Beryl atacó matando al príncipe Endymion. El sonoro grito de su princesa le quebró el corazón. Pero fue peor el dolor cuando vio que levantaba la espada de su amado.

Cuando vio que ya estaba apuntándose con ella no pudo soportarlo. Se auto controlaba para no ir a salvarla. Por un momento sintió que debía encadenarse para no ir. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían.

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo.

Entonces llegó su yo del pasado que gritó con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de detenerla.

-¡PRINCESA!

Y ambas Minakos vieron el final.

-¡NOOOOO! Gritaron al unísono con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un grito tan fuerte y desgarrador, lleno de desesperación e impotencia. Todos en esa guerra pudieron oírlo.

Era el final. Había muerto.

Minako aún con la cabeza entre sus manos no dejó de llorar. Cerró sus ojos rogando desaparecer de allí. No presenciar más esta guerra que había tenido que lidiar en el pasado. Ya no quedaba más para ella. No pudo ayudar a cambiar su futuro y tampoco decidió cambiar el pasado. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No lo sabía en ese momento. Sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y solo rogaba que todo haya sido un sueño. Si tan solo hubiera esperado unos minutos para que Sailor Pluto apareciera y las ayudara con Kurayami no estaría metida en todo esto.

 _Lo siento Reina Serenity, sé que esperabas más de mí cómo líder. Yo…_

 **Sailor Venus**

Cómo si la hubiera llamado con la mente escuchó la voz de su aliada del tiempo. Levantó la vista de una fuerte sacudida y la buscó en toda esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Había vuelto al **Vacío** , Donde Pluto la había llevado la primera vez.

-¿Pluto? ¿Sailor Pluto…? La llamó moviendo su cabeza.

 **Discúlpame por la demora… gasté todo mi poder para encontrarte.** La voz de Setsuna sonaba tranquila a pesar que buscó de forma desesperada a su líder entre las diferentes líneas del tiempo. **Fuiste muy lejos en la línea cronológica, si intento ir hacia ti, nos perderíamos para siempre y nunca podríamos volver al presente.**

Minako se coloca sobre una rodilla y luego se para. Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas y que su voz sonara lo más clara posible. -¿Entonces que debo hacer?

 **Tienes que venir a mí. Tendrás que encontrarme.**

-Buena idea… ¿Pero cómo?

 **Tendrás que ir por tu línea cronológica hasta que llegues al presente.**

¿Había entendido bien? ¿Por su propia línea cronológica? Por lo poco que había entendido de Sailor Pluto hasta ahora es que ahora debía pasar por todos los momentos que ya había vivido hasta llegar al presente. ¿Eso incluye su vida pasada? Era todo muy confuso pero no podía dudar en esos momentos. Sabía que Setsuna era una persona que sabía lo que hacía.

-Muy bien… Solo anima a decir. -¿Y sabes cómo lo haré?

 **Soy la Guardiana del Tiempo Sailor Venus. No dejo nada al azar.**

-Ok ok. Se defiende Minako. –Solo te estaba probando…

Juró que por unos instantes escuchó a Setsuna reír por lo bajo.

 **He mandado un conjuro de orientación en tu dirección. Lo verás en cualquier momento.**

Minako no sabía con que se iba a encontrar pero de pronto una extraña línea color verde con bordes blancos empezó a serpentear acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que una esfera estaba en la punta del mismo color.

-Si… la veo. Afirma Venus mirando el extraño conjuro desde todos los ángulos.

 **Deja que entre a ti y te guíe atravesando tu línea de tiempo. Sigue mi voz Venus, nunca la pierdas. Si todo sale bien, retornarás hacia ti segundos antes del momento en que Sailor Moon lancé su ataque que abrirá el portal de Kurayami. Tienes que impedir que repita el error.**

Podía salvarlos a todos. Si hacía todo bien evitaría lo que vio de su futuro. Tokio de Cristal tendría una nueva oportunidad. Pero todo estaba en sus manos, debía poner todas sus fuerzas y empeño para lograrlo.

-Entendí. Asiente Minako y ya de mejor humor alzó la vista. –Hablando de eso… ¿A dónde fuiste a parar?

 **Te estoy hablando desde un billón de años en el futuro.**

-¿En serio? Bromea. -¿Y cómo es allá?

 **Brillante, colorido y demasiado tétrico. Muy parecido a Disneyland.**

-Hey, hiciste un chiste. Le señala la líder sonriendo. –Sailor Pluto dijo un…

Entonces el rayo la atacó golpeándola duro contra el pecho provocando que su cuerpo se echara hacia atrás y cayera duramente contra el suelo dejándola semi-conciente

 **Si… eso es una señal, de que el Fin del Mundo podría ser inminente.**

* * *

 **Hola! Actualicé esta historia. Ojala la estén disfrutado! Estamos cada vez más cerca del final.**

 **Poco a poco iré actualizando en la medida que pueda! Estoy en mes de exámenes finales, así que estaré algo ocupada. Pero prometo terminar mis historias**

 **No olvides dejar un review si te gustó la historia! :)  
**

 **Gracias y nos vemos la próxima**

 **Xmena**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas del manga de Sailor Moon y el manga de Sailor V. Si no han leído estos mangas cuidado que contiene Spoilers!**

 **Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 5**

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el cielo despejado y la tibieza del sol sobre el césped que estaba tocando. Ya no estaba en el gran **Vacío** en el que Setsuna la había llevado. Ahora estaba en otra parte. Que particularmente le resultaba muy familiar.

-¡Minako! Escucha que Artemis la llamaba. -¡Levántate!

De pronto todos llega a su memoria como un flash. Su viaje por su línea cronológica había comenzado. Es decir, que ahora se encontraba en un suceso que había sucedido en su pasado. Con rapidez se para y lo primero que reconoció era que estaba en los jardines de su escuela secundaria.

Lo segundo que notó era que un grupo de estudiantes mujeres tenían los ojos blancos e irradiaban auras de oscuridad.

Y lo tercero que notó fue que ahora no llevaba su traje distintivo de Sailor Venus. Había vuelto a ser Sailor V.

-¡Mátenla! Vio que un chico la señaló mientras su rostro se desfiguraba.

Ahora recordaba completamente donde se encontraba.

 _Esta fue la primera vez que me transformé en Sailor V. Cuando Artemis me encontró._

Y el joven que alguna vez fue su amor platónico de secundaria que resultaba ser un maligno ser que recolectaba energía de las estudiantes para lo que alguna vez fue la Dark Agency.

No podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. Si Minako no cumplía con los sucesos de su línea cronológica no podría volver al presente y salvar a sus amigas. Así que actuó por puro instinto.

Las estudiantes se acercaron para dañarla pero ella con su famoso Sailor Kick las derrumbó a todas con rapidez.

-¡Rápido Sailor V! Grita Artemis. -¡Usa tu compacto!

Recordó el gran dolor que le causó haber asesinado a su primer amor Higashi. Pero él no era un ser humano, debía convencerse de eso nuevamente.

Esta vez no dudó de su decisión y recordando su antigua arma abrió su espejo compacto en forma de media luna y exclamó.

-¡Crecent Beam!

 **Sigue mi voz**

Ni siquiera parpadeó y ya toda la escuela había cambiado de forma. Ahora estaba en un gran óvalo con gradas y postes de mármol. Una distintiva compañera estaba frente a ella que con un movimiento de manos desvió la trayectoria de su ataque.

Su mente trabajó lo más rápido que pudo para ubicarse donde estaba. ¿Era la sala de control?

Sailor Júpiter avanzó con sus manos irradiando electricidad para atacarla.

 _¿Volví a mi vida pasada?_ Minako ve que tenía su cadena en las manos.

Estaba en la sala de entrenamientos del palacio lunar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Venus? Pregunta Júpiter muy determinante a atacarla.

 _Si no la venzo no voy a poder continuar_.

Alzó su cadena y logró enredar las muñecas de su contrincante pero Júpiter fue rápida y aún con la cadena en ambas manos prepara un puño y le da un gancho en la mandíbula de su líder haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

 _Eso duele mucho._ Masculló Venus masajeándose la pera y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Estás distraída Líder. Ríe de lado Makoto.

 _No estoy de visita. Estoy_ _ **reviviendo**_ _el momento._ Minako se limpia el labio y vio sangre en las yemas de sus guantes. _Puedo salir lastimada o morir y si eso sucede…_

Minako cierra sus puños y se pone en posición de lucha. No recordaba con exactitud como terminó esta pelea de entrenamiento pero algo estaba segura. Ella odiaba perder.

 _Solo tengo que asegurarme de que eso no suceda._

Makoto golpeó con ambos puños. Mina esquivó el primero y con su mano desvió el segundo para luego girar y golpearla con su codo.

A pesar de que peleaba Minako no podía sentirse tan cansada. Sentía que volvía a estar igual de cansada cuando estaba peleando en el parque contra los Youmas de Kurayami. No tenía todas sus fuerzas, por lo que su concentración era baja.

Makoto recibió el golpe entre la cejas e involuntariamente se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su líder vio que había una vara de combate a muy pocos metros, aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió a buscarla extendiendo sus dos manos para agarrar el arma que estaba en el suelo.

 _La vara, Makoto no es buena luchando contra varas. Así fue cómo…_

De pronto la voz sombría y oscura de Setsuna volvió a sonar en su mente y toda se emblanqueció.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

-¡Malditas Sailor Scouts!

No pudo evitar respingar de la sorpresa. Ahora estaba en la oscura y congelada ciudad de Tokio. Los cuatro generales, ahora siervos de la Reina Beryl estaban volando en dirección a atacarlas.

 _Kunzite_. Verlo nuevamente le provocó una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

 _Debo actuar tal cual cómo lo hice la primera vez. No puedo titubear ahora._

-¡Protejan a la princesa y al Cristal de Plata! Ordenó como la primera vez a sus compañeras.

Las cuatro Sailor Guardianas comenzaron a pelear contras los generales. Mina rápidamente se centró su contrincante Kunzite quien reflejaba mucha sed de pelea en sus ojos.

 _Tal vez si lo intento con más esfuerzo podré despertarlo esta vez._ Se trató de convencer a sí misma mientras corría de los ataques del líder de los generales.

Kunzite sacó cuatro esferas de energía y atacó. Minako hábilmente corrió por un edificio esquivando los ataques. Se impulsó con ambos pies para girar en el aire y terminar detrás de él.

-¡Kunzite! ¡Despierta! Exclama extendiendo su mano. -¡ Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

El ataque le dio justo es su espalda empujándolo contra el edificio.

-Insolente. Insulta el hombre irradiando un aura oscura.

-¡Recuerda quien eres Kunzite! ¿Qué no me recuerdas? Repite Minako.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

 _No, no, Setsuna ahora no._ Apretó los dientes molesta de perder la oportunidad de poder ayudar a su antiguo amor.

-¡Kunzite! Grita por última vez antes de que su vista se volviera a nublar mientras caía al suelo.

 **Sigue mi voz**

 _¡Setsuna!_

Estaba totalmente sumergida en el agua. ¿Dónde estaba? Empezaba a desesperarse y sus fuerzas cada vez se debilitaban más.

 _Estoy comenzando a desmayarme…. NO PUEDO desmayarme… no puedo._

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Podría ser agua de mar, de río o un estanque. Se estaba empezando a ahogar.

 _Me estoy ahogando. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

 **Sigue mi voz.**

De pronto su cabeza encontró la superficie y salió de allí expirando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Rápido Venus! Era Sailor Urano la que estaba hablando. -¡Deja de jugar en el agua y muévete ya!

Volvió al pasado. Estaba en su antigua vida en la Luna. Sailor Urano estaba con ella y por una extraña razón su instinto le decía que debía seguirla.

Pero Urano era muy veloz. Con el estado en el que Minako se encontraba no podría ponerse a la altura.

 _Apenas puedo moverme._ Se dijo mientras intentaba salir del arroyo. _Necesito descansar… tomar aire._

-¿No podemos descansar unos segundos?

Haruka río con fuerza. –No sabía que eras así de graciosa Sailor Venus.

La mujer comenzó a correr y Venus no le quedó alternativa que seguirla por los follajes. El clima era húmedo y extremadamente pesado lo que le dificultaba correr con más rapidez.

 _Ya no puedo._ Mina sentía que estaba por llorar. _Siento que estoy tardando años._

Pero debía seguir. Por Sailor Moon y las demás. Regresar al presente y poder cambiar el destino. No podía rendirse.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

Siguió corriendo hasta que con sus dos manos abrió con fuerza unas puertas. Frente a sus ojos había un gran público de estudiantes. Estaban siendo hipnotizados. ¡Eran los alumnos de la escuela Mugen!

-¡Esa chica es la encarnación del mal! Sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas. -¡No la escuchen!

Era Mimete. Una de las siervas de Pharaoh 90. Siendo cantante absorbía la energía con la música.

Sentía sus piernas temblorosas pero saltó al escenario para soltar su cadena y romper el maleficio a los estudiantes. -¡Venus Love Me Chain!

Al instante que los estudiantes volvieron a la normalidad les ordenó inmediatamente que se fueran.

-¡Busquen refugio ya!

-¡Sailor Venus! Llama la cantante. -¡Yo soy tu enemiga, Mimete del nivel 40! Y con sus manos atacó. -¡Charm buster!

Mina no fue rápida como la primera vez que vivió esta pelea y recibió el golpe tan fuerte que la estrelló contra la pared del teatro haciendo un cráter. Su cuerpo cayó al piso en un golpe seco pero no perdió la conciencia. Sintió su espalda totalmente adolorida. Tal vez se había fracturado una o dos costillas.

 _Primero._ Dijo mientras se ponía de pie reprimiendo el dolor. _¿Por qué siempre estas chicas se refirieron a ellas en tercera persona? Y segundo…_

La espada sagrada se materializó en sus manos. _Recuerdo que con la espada pude darle un golpe limpio hasta que las chicas llegaron._

Y con su arma atacó logrando que cayera. Aprovechó que Mimete no podía levantarse y se puos de rodillas a unos metros de distancia para poder descansar.

-Solo cinco minutos Setsuna… por favor…

 **Sigue mi voz**

Un brillo dorado la cegó completamente llevándosela a otro sitio.

 _¿Y ahora quien va a pegarme?_

-¡Vete de aquí niña!

Un joven alto, muy apuesto de cabello largo y blancos la señaló. Una pelea callejera se estaba desencadenando y ella estaba en el medio.

 _Volví a tener 13 años cuando conocí a Saito, el peleador callejero. Si mal no recuerdo ahora me van a …_

Cómo si hubiera llamado al destino un puño entró limpiamente en todo su rostro.

 _Lo suponía._ Dijo en su mente sabiendo que ese puño la había dejado inconsciente la primera vez y no sería la excepción en la segunda.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

-¡Comeré de chicas hermosas!

Ahora Reiko estaba frente a ella. Este recuerdo en particular lo recordó al instante. Fue cuando se hizo pasar por estudiante de la escuela privada de Rei y frente a todo ese problema un espíritu extraño se había apoderado de su amiga.

Mina aún con el uniforme de la escuela TA se puso las manos en las rodillas y respiró profundamente intentando estabilizar su mente que estaba muy adolorida por el reciente puño que había recibido. Finalmente levantó la vista y se dirigió a ella.

-Ok. Rei, te diré que haremos. Ahora es cuando tú me dices que quieres comerte chicas hermosas. Me transformaré, te tirarás sobre mí e intentarás besarme, te golpearé y terminaremos con todo esto. Entonces por qué no sigues hablando un rato más así me das unos momentos para descansar y…

 **Sigue mi voz.**

Ahora la reina Beryl estaba frente a ella.

-En aquella ocasión me redujiste en cenizas. Pero una vez más el insondable universo nos devolvió a la vida.

Nuevamente estaba con sus compañeras Senshis. Esta era a pelea final de Beryl luego de reencarnar. La batalla había comenzado debajo del Crown junto las demás y con Tuxedo Mask que ahora era un títere de Metalia.

-¿No te das cuenta Beryl? Dice Mina intentado ignorar todo su dolor físico. -¡Solo eres un peón que ese ser malvado mueve a su antojo!

No sabía cómo su propia fuerza mental la hacía seguir luchando. Su cabeza le palpitaba y le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Recordando este recuerdo supo que ahora Beryl , con sus largos cabellos intentaría ahogar a Sailor Moon.

Entonces hizo aparecer la espada en sus manos y la preparó.

-Voy a ahorrarme algunos momentos. Masculló. -¡Luna, Milenio de Plata! Denme energía.

Con la espada recargada de poder la atravesó en el estómago de Beryl dándole la muerte finalmente.

 _Lo logré._ Su cara se mostraba determinante por haber asesinado a Beryl nuevamente. _¡Setsuna! ¿Cuánto falta?_

 **Sigue mi voz**

 _Genial…_

Con un mal movimiento de pies cayó al suelo. Ya no podía levantarse. Su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos que se detuviera.

 _Mis piernas no se mueven. No siento mis brazos. Dios, dios… No puedo seguir con esto._

 _Estos recuerdos. Los revivo una y otra vez. ¿Tengo que pasar por todo el dolor nuevamente?_

De pronto empezó a caer agua en su cabeza. Levantó la vista y no pudo saber donde estaba. Intentó levantarse pero rápidamente su espalda chocó con algo pesado y cayó nuevamente. Alzó la cabeza y a pocos metros de ella vio a Ami en el suelo. Su rostro mostraba importantes heridas al igual que su traje. Pero aún respiraba lo cual fue un gran alivio.

-Ami… ¡Ami! Gritó intentando despertarla. No podía recordar realmente donde estaba pero el estado de Sailor Mercury parecía grave. Si no era atendida rápidamente podía suceder lo peor.

 _Debo estar en otro recuerdo del Milenio de Plata._

-¡Ami! ¡Despierta! Intentó nuevamente sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones provocando una fuerte punzada de dolor en sus costillas. Pero su amiga no movió ni un cabello.

Minako intentó levantarse pero fue inútil. El enorme pedazo de concreto donde estaba encerrada pesaba toneladas.

No sabía por qué. Pero su instinto le decía que debía liberarse de esa carga, alcanzar a Ami y llevarla a otro sitio. No podía recordar que recuerdo era. Pero debía ser uno muy viejo de su antigua vida en el Milenio de Plata. No estaban en el Palacio Lunar, debían estar en algún otro planeta. Toneladas de metal la tenían atrapada y no sabía cómo había llegado ahí pero definitivamente debía salir.

 _Tengo la fuerza para levantar esto. Pero ahora con mis condiciones…_

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 _No, no puedo dejar que esto suceda. Si me quedo mucho más tiempo Ami no se salvará. Esto no es un recuerdo o un sueño, esta es la realidad. Y si fallo, no solo que Ami podría morir aquí sino que no podré llegar al presente para derrotar a Kurayami. No lo permitiré… No lo permitiré._

Levantó la cabeza y se puso en cuatro patas. _Vamos Minako…. Vamos… tu puedes… ya lo has hecho antes…_

Preparó su espalda en el enorme trozo de concreto y respiró profundamente mientras se seguía dando ánimos a sí misma. _Muévete Minako, muévete ya. Esta es la que vale… cómo dijo mi yo del futuro… cuando no tienes más chances, debes seguir luchando para caer con el honor limpio._

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus músculos se contrajeron totalmente.

 _No puedo rendirme ahora…. Ahora… tengo que regresar. Así que no puedo rendir…_

-¡…ME! Exclamó con todas su fuerzas mientras pudo levantar el concreto para poder salir.

Caminando con su cuerpo recaído pudo llegar a Ami y la subió a su espalda para poder irse de allí.

 **Sigue mi voz**

-…Sin embargo…destino solo hay uno.

Esa voz. No por favor. No podía haber regresado ahí. No quería, se resistía a creer que había vuelto a ese recuerdo.

-¡Yo soy quien está a punto de dominar este planeta, el mundo entero! ¡YO, Danburite, protegido de los cuatro reyes celestiales!

Minako observaba como su mayor rival del pasado Kaito Ace prepara su mayor ataque.

-¡Adonis! ¡Espera! Intenta detenerlo. -¡Podemos solucionar esto! No tienes que…

Kaito pareció ignorar todo intento de Mina para entrar en razón.

 _Por favor Adonis, no hagas que te mate otra vez. Por favor, no podría…_ El labio inferior de Mina comienza a temblar al igual que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-En esta vida… ¡Sailor V, tu eres mi enemiga! Exclama realizando su más poderoso ataque.

-¡No! Sailor Venus reaccionó con rapidez y atacó con mucha más fuerza derrotándolo. -¡Ace!

Adonis caía lentamente con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-¡No! Volvió a gritar con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos.

 _No, no, no. No tengo que vivir esto de nuevo. Por favor…_ Se dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para atraparlo como lo hizo la primera vez.

 **Sigue mi voz**

 _¡No!_

Lo siguiente que vio quebró su corazón en pedazos. Sailor Mars estaba frente a sus ojos con la mirada atónita, sangre caía de sus labios acompañada de una gran herida en su pecho.

La guerra estaba a su alrededor, cadáveres y destrucción inundaban el lugar. Había regresado a la Guerra en el Milenio de Plata.

-No… No… Intentaba auto convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo no era real. Pero había pasado, su mejor amiga se había sacrificado por ella. -¡REI!

Corrió hacia ella y la atrapó antes de que cayera. –Rei, Rei, No, por favor… por favor…

Pero rápidamente sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo dando por fin su vida.

-¡REI! Gritó de manera desgarradora mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo.

-No debería haberse entrometido. Que idiota.

Kunzite estaba allí flameando su capa con una sonrisa malévola pintando su rostro. Minako alzó la vista sintiendo como todas sus emociones se entremezclaban. Ira, tristeza, impotencia, dolor. No podía explicar cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su cuerpo ya actuaba por sí solo. Ya no tenía control de nada.

-¡Kunzite! Exclamó poniéndose de pie materializando su espalda. No tenía opción, sabía lo que debía hacer. Y eso le dolía profundamente.

-¡Maldición! Grita con la voz rasgada y con sus lágrimas mientras atacaba con su espada llena de poder sin darle tiempo a Kunzite de reaccionar.

Segundos después Minako estaba de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Los dos cuerpos de las personas que más quería se hallaban muertos a su lado.

-Basta…

 **Sigue mi voz**

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Sailor Pluto. La persona que la había metido en todo esto.

-No. Niega sin moverse de su sitio.

 **Sigue mi voz**. Insistió Setsuna.

-¡Dije que no! Responde con más fuerza Minako con los ojos cerrados intentando olvidar donde estaba. –No puedo continuar. No puedo. Estoy viendo todas las cosas que hice, todo lo que sucedió…

No se dio cuenta que el escenario cambió y nuevamente se encontraba en la oscuridad total. No sabía si Setsuna la estaba escuchando. Pero necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

-Es una lucha sin fin. Violencia, guerra. Dejé gente morir. Maté gente que apreciaba mucho… perdí a mucha gente que amaba…

Las lágrimas de Minako caían y desaparecían en la nada. Abrió los ojos y supo que estaba en el **Vacío.** Su viaje se había detenido.

 **No podemos salvar a todos.** Responde la voz lejana de la Sailor de los Tiempos.

-¿¡Entonces de que sirve!? Exclama levantando la vista. -¡¿De qué sirve luchar si terminas fallando de alguna forma?!

Unos segundos prolongados de silencio pasaron. Hasta que la escuchó.

 **¿Sabes cuál es el mejor regalo que alguien puede recibir en la vida?**

-No. Niega molesta Minako. –Y no me importa. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

Unas tenues luces se formaron a su lado. No tenía la forma definida pero Pluto apareció junto a ella y tocó su hombro brindándole apoyo.

 **El mejor regalo que podemos recibir es tener la oportunidad de una vez en la vida, hacer la diferencia. ¿Entiendes cuántos regalos has recibido? ¿Cuántas veces has hecho la diferencia? Las suficientes como para cien vidas.**

Los ojos de Minako nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Relajó los brazos y dejó caer más la cabeza en señal de derrota.

 **Si paras ahora, entonces las veces que hiciste la diferencia no valdrán nada. Y todas las personas por quienes te preocupas, ciertamente morirán. Pero tú sabes eso. No por nada eres la indiscutible Líder de las Senshis.**

Mina limpió sus lágrimas y no pudo discutirle a su aliada. –Lo sé, lo sé. Es que… estoy cansada Setsuna. De repente estoy tan cansada. Cómo líder sé que no debo dudar nunca de mis decisiones y debo ser más fuerte que ninguna ante cualquier adversidad. Por eso intento no mirar atrás, porque a veces me siento asfixiada por todas las cosas que hice, por todas las cosas que tuve que hacer. Pienso si esas decisiones fueron correctas, que si tal vez decidía otra cosa podría haber sido mejor para todas. Y a veces me pregunto si todo eso valió la pena, si…

 **Minako**. Pluto finalmente la llamó por su nombre.

-¿Qué? Pregunta la rubia sintiendo como la tibieza de la mano de Pluto iba desapareciendo de su hombro.

 **Te estás haciendo la pregunta equivocada.**

-¿En serio? Dice mirando hacia el lugar donde Pluto ya había desaparecido. -¿Entonces cuál es la pregunta correcta?

El silencio fue tal que Minako pudo jurar que oyó los latidos de su propio corazón.

 **Debemos irnos ahora.** Responde Setsuna.

-Lo sé. Suspira levantándose lentamente. –Lo sé…

Finalmente se logra poner de pie mientras sus piernas y brazos temblaban. –Vamos.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

Y Minako nuevamente se entierra en su línea cronológica teniendo que luchar contra los fantasmas de su pasado. Recuerdo por recuerdo. Su vida pasada en el Milenio de Plata, Caos, Las Sailor Outers, todos los villanos que derrotó como Sailor V, Sailor Galaxia…. Un enemigo tras otro Minako tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su destino. Jamás se detuvo, jamás pensó en todo el dolor corporal y sentimental que sufría. Siguió firmemente. La voz de Setsuna era su única acompañante que sin que lo sepa le brindaba todo el apoyo y energía que necesitaba para continuar.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

 **Pelea para llegar hasta mí.**

 **Pelea contra la oscuridad.**

 **Pelea contra la desesperación.**

 **Pelea hasta que la pelea sea imposible.**

 **Después pelea para llegar hasta mí otra vez.**

 **Sigue mi voz.**

Minako jamás dejó de prestar atención a su voz. Era su ancla. Necesitaba seguirla para poder regresar.

 **Sigue mi voz…**

Sus compañeras la estaban esperando. Debía seguir luchando para llegar a ellas y salvarlas.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

Corregiría todo. Los salvaría a todos. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que lo lograría.

 **Sigue mi voz.**

 **Sigue…**

* * *

 **Volvi! Finalmente! Estas últimas semanas fueron muy difíciles! Me mudé, no tenía computadora ni internet en casa así que no pude ponerme a escribir hasta ahora. Finalmente tengo internet en la casa nueva así que actualicé.**

 **Algunos recuerdos fueron idea mía. Pero el resto está tanto en el manga de Sailor Moon como en el manga de Sailor V.**

 **Si te gustó no olvides de escribir un review!  
**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización**

 **Xmena**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertencen**

 **Epílogo**

Gritó con fuerza al ejecutar su cadena que ahora se enrolló en un gran Youma. Lo revoleó como látigo para luego embestirlo contra otro grupo de Youmas haciéndolos polvo.

-¡Wow no sabías que podías hacer eso!

Sailor Urano estaba sonriendo bastante sorprendida. Minako sentía su cuerpo totalmente atrofiado y la sangre caía por sus orejas. El parque de la ciudad seguía repleto de Youmas y el cielo estaba oscuro.

-Estoy… Minako no podía articular las palabras. –Estoy de regreso ¡Volví! Aquí es donde…

-¿Dónde qué? Pregunta Haruka sin comprender a su líder. –Dices que estas de regreso cuando has estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Minako giró la cabeza y vio que Sailor Moon estaba preparando su ataque. En pocos minutos el final se acercaría. Era su única oportunidad.

-¡No debe atacar! Exclama corriendo hacia su princesa.

-¡Oye! Grita Urano. -¡Espera!

-¡Sailor Moon! Grita con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Detente! ¡No ataques!

Todas las senshis estaban confundidas.

-¿Qué no ataque? Pregunta Makoto girando la cabeza hacia su líder mientras que con sus manos soltaba rayos rostizando Youmas. –Ese ataque es capaz de destruir a todos los Youmas.

-No, No. Niega Minako. –Es una trampa. Ese rayo es un portal, ellos esperan que ataquemos para poder abrirlo por completo y liberar algo peor…

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

-Pero Mina… el ataque fue idea tuya. Dice Ami.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Y me equivoqué. ¡Por eso Usagi debe desviar el ataque a otro sitio!

Rei se acerca a ella. -¿Segura que estás bien?

-¡Pues claro que estoy bien! Masculla golpeando su brazo para que no la tocara. –Por favor deben creerme.

Tuxedo Mask la miró detenidamente. Sailor Venus jamás dudaba de sus decisiones. Pero cómo se estaba expresando parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto Sailor Venus?

-Es una larga historia. Por favor, solo créanme. Sólo debemos seguir luchando. Sailor Pluto está… estaba… está en camino, Llegará en cualquier minuto y podrá cerrar definitivamente el portal.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. ¿Cómo sabía Minako que Sailor Pluto vendría?

Sailor Moon no podía mantener el ataque por mucho más tiempo. Debían decidir rápido.

-¿Estás segura de que Sailor Pluto vendrá? Pregunta Michiru fulminándola con la mirada.

-Sí. Asiente Venus con seguridad. –Créanme por favor.

-Está diciendo la verdad. Asiente Tuxedo Mask. Podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de Venus. –La trampa tiene varias caras y está decisión solo tomará un instante. Todo recae en ti Minako.

-Si. Lo sé. Pero háganlo. Se los ordeno como líder-. Dice Sailor Venus. –Lo derrotaremos.

Las chicas asintieron. Minako era su líder después de todo y debían obedecerla. Siempre la firmeza y la seguridad de Sailor Venus les daba la sensación de que todo saldría bien.

-¡Sailor Moon! Grita Tuxedo Mask. -¡Desvía el ataque!

Justo a tiempo Usagi no podía resistir más. Apuntó hacia arriba y el ataque fue directo al cielo con tanta rapidez que se perdió en el espacio.

Ya sucedió. Había cambiado el destino.

Ahora todo dependía de ellas para cambiar el futuro.

-¡Peleen con todas sus fuerzas! Ordena Sailor Venus y todas las siguieron.

 _Estos minutos serán los más difíciles de mi vida._ Admitió sintiendo la sangre a ambos lados de su cara y su cuerpo totalmente golpeado. _Esto lo definirá todo. Todas ellas realmente confían en mí. No puedo fallarles. Lucharé hasta el último aliento._

Pelearon arduamente. Youma tras Youma caían en cenizas. Heridas y recaídas sucedían pero ninguna se dejaba vencer. Minako gritaba palabras de aliento e iba a ayudar a cada compañera mientras podía.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero una potente luz verde cegó a todas desde el cielo. Dos figuras femeninas estaban allí con sus cetros característicos.

-¡Sailor Saturn! ¡Sailor Pluto! Grito Usagi con total sorpresa.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Pregunta Ami.

-Sailor Venus tenía razón… Murmura Michiru mirándola.

 _Al fin._ Sonríe con alivio.

Ambas Sailor chocaron sus cetros. -¡Atrás todos!

Comenzaron a recitar palabras impronunciables e inentendibles pero segundo a segundo una esfera de poder se acrecentaba en sus cetros eliminando desde el Youma más cercano hasta el último que se encontraba en el perímetro del parque. Por último el gran rayo rojo que seguía chocando en la tierra comenzó a tener raras deformaciones y cambiaba constantemente de tonalidad.

-¡Vuelve a donde perteneces! Exclama Pluto apuntando con su cetro.

Saturn la imitó y juntas atacaron golpeando el rayo, esta vez no produjo ningún estruendo o ruido torturador. Simplemente una gran onda de energía se expandió cegándolas a todas por unos instantes y luego todo acabó.

Una enorme cortina de humo era lo que quedaba. El parque estaba destruido. Árboles caídos, el suelo lleno de cráteres, pozos y arbustos quemados. Solo el parque terminó gravemente dañado. Pero todas estaban a salvo.

Pudo cambiar el destino. Pudo preservar el futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Minako no podía sentirse tan liberada del gran peso que sentía en sus espaldas. A pesar de sentir algún que otro hueso roto, sus oídos sangrando y las heridas latentes no podía sentirse más feliz de saber que todo eso había valido la pena.

La cortina de humo cegó a todas las Sailor Senshis. Se buscaban en la ceguera para poder reunirse. Sin embargo Minako miró hacia arriba donde Pluto y Saturno estaban reunidas.

-Debemos hablar. Dijo Setsuna sonriéndole.

-Estoy ansiosa. Dijo con sarcasmo Minako y es atraída hacia la esfera en donde estaban las dos Sailor Outers.

-Lamento si demoré. Dijo Setsuna mirando a Hotaru. –Tuve que llamar a Saturno para que me ayude. La primera vez que todo esto sucedió no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Minako negó con la cabeza. –Al regresar aquí sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No te preocupes.

-Lo hiciste bien Sailor Venus. Ninguna hubiera tenido la fuerza para sobrevivir a tal viaje. No por nada eres la líder.

Mina sonríe débilmente. –Puedo decir que aprendí mucho de todo esto. Solo espero que no vuelva a suceder.

Setsuna río por lo bajo. –Lo dudo mucho.

Entonces la Sailor del Tiempo abre los ojos y muestra una expresión como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-¡Ah! Por cierto. Extendió su mano y una pequeña caja dorada nació de ella. –Es para ti. Es un regalo. Creo que tengo razones de creer que hoy es un día especial.

Minako abrió los ojos como platos si se palmeó la cara recordándolo. -¡No lo puedo creer! Olvidé completamente que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Las Sailor Scouts rieron con ganas.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a celebrarlo. Asiente Hotaru.

Minako alzó la ceja. -¿En estas condiciones?

-Creo que es mi turno darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Sonríe la niña y levantó su cetro.

Por enésima vez su vista se emblanqueció. Ya Minako obtuvo el acondicionamiento que cuando eso sucedía debía estar preparada para realizar cualquier movimiento.

Pero no. Recobró la vista y sus pies ya estaban nuevamente en el parque. Ya no tenía su transformación, ya no tenía los huesos rotos pero la sangre que caía de sus oídos no había desaparecido.

-¿Están todas bien? Pregunta Sailor Moon.

Minako volteó y vio a todas sus aliadas reunidas. No tenían heridas graves pero sus miradas detonaban mucha confusión.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente? Pregunta Makoto. -¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn aparecieron y… Intenta explicar Michiru. –Hicieron desaparecer ese extraño rayo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Haruka se tocó la cabeza confundida. –Debe haber una explicación.

-Mina… La llamó Ami. -Tú dijiste algo… de que se liberaría algo de ese portal.

La rubia abrió los ojos e intentó mostrarse totalmente confundida. -¿A sí? No lo recuerdo…

-Mina… Alzó las cejas Sailor Mars. -¿Acaso tu sabes qué pasó?

Negó la cabeza rotundamente. –No… realmente no. Estoy igual de confundida que ustedes.

Las demás podían creerle pero no Rei. La pelinegra sabía cuando su líder le estaba mintiendo. Mina supo que ella no le insistió porque no era el momento ni el lugar.

-¡Oigan! Sailor Moon abrió los ojos y exclamó de alegría. –Lo importante es que estamos a salvo. ¡Ninguna salió gravemente herida! Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn son nuestras aliadas así que sabemos que derrotaron a este mal y que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Las chicas y Tuxedo Mask no tuvieron otra opción que asentir. Decidieron aceptar la victoria aunque fuera dudosa.

Usagi alzó su cetro provocando que salieran pequeñas estrellas que las bañaron a todas curando totalmente sus heridas. Minako finalmente se sentía recuperada. Ya no le dolía absolutamente nada. Parecía ser solo una pesadilla todo el dolor que había sufrido en ese viaje.

-Ahora si mal no lo recuerdo. Usagi salta a la espalda de Mina. -¡Tenemos que festejar el cumpleaños de alguien!

Minako ríe sosteniendo a su amiga en la espalda. -¿Tú lo crees? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? ¿No es algo tarde?

-¿EEEH? Todas sus amigas la miraron asombradas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Minako rechazando festejar su cumpleaños? Dijo Makoto.

-Eso está fuera de la lógica. Responde Ami acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Acaso no tendrás fiebre? Se burla Rei tocando su frente para tomarle la temperatura.

La rubia le saca la mano. -¡Estoy bien! No tengo fiebre.

Todos ríen y Minako sonrió con lo que veía. Todos riendo, felices de estar reunidos. Creo que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía tener.

Todos disolvieron su transformación volviendo a su ropa de civil.

-¡Te guste o no hay que celebrar! Exclama Makoto.

-Tenemos algo preparado. Admite Usagi.

Minako parpadeó. -¿Qué dicen?

-Vamos, vamos, te gustará. La empuja Usagi hacia la salida del parque.

-No es necesario… Intenta negar pero ya todas la estaban escoltando a empujones.

-¡Cúbranle los ojos! Ordena Makoto ofreciendo un pañuelo que Rei tomó y lo ató en Minako teniéndola que guiar el resto del camino.

Horas después todas seguían en el departamento de Makoto. Cenaron la gran comida que prepararon, ya habían cortado el pastel, jugaron muchos juegos y rieron recordando grandes anécdotas. Ya era de madrugada y seguían allí trasnochando. Mamoru ya se había ido. Haruka y Michiru se estaban preparando para emprender su viaje de regreso. Luna y Artemis dormían plácidamente en unos almohadones. El resto de las chicas se quedarían a dormir en el departamento.

Minako no pudo evitar perder la mirada en varios momentos de la noche. A pesar de que actuaba como siempre lo hacía, había algo en ella que cambió definitivamente. Y eso Rei lo pudo notar.

La rubia estaba descasando su cara mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana que mostraba una noche iluminada por muchas estrellas.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Minako se sobresalta levemente ante el llamado de la pelinegra.

Alzó los hombros. –En nada y en todo al mismo tiempo…

Rei le dio un coscorrón cariñoso en el hombro. –Aún debes contarme que sucedió en el parque.

-No sé de que hablas… Le sonríe desviando la mirada. –Si sabes que no pasó absolutamente nada. Estuve allí todo el tiempo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Reiko le alza las cejas. –Sabes que no soy tonta.

Minako a veces detestaba la intuición de la Sailor de Fuego. Su poder de percibir auras no la dejaba mentir.

-Entonces digamos de que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Responde rogando que quedara satisfecha.

Parecía que Rei iba a insistir pero fue interrumpida por Makoto.

-¡Rei! ¿Me ayudas con los platos?

La pelinegra se levantó y le dio una última mirada a su amiga. –Deberé quedarme con esa respuesta por ahora.

-Por ahora. Le sonríe su líder y cuando Rei se fue retomó su vista en la ventana que llevaba a un pequeño balcón.

De pronto sintió algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo recordó. Puso la mano y sacó la pequeña caja que Setsuna le había regalado. La miró desde todos los ángulos posibles. Era el tamaño suficiente para que tuviera alguna pieza de joyería o una llave…

Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía abrir esa caja estando a solas. Miró a su alrededor. Usagi ya estaba dormida apoyando la cabeza en un almohadón. Haruka y Michiru ya se habían ido. Ami estaba terminando de ordenar los muebles y Rei y Makoto lavaban y guardaban los platos.

Tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

-Creo que voy a ir a tomar aire al balcón. Avisa poniéndose de pie. -¿Necesitan ayuda?

Makoto negó con la cabeza. –No, no, es tu cumpleaños. No tienes que hacer nada hoy.

Mina sonríe. Abre la ventana corrediza, sale al balcón y la cierra. El cielo estaba estrellado con una gran luna redonda. Una suave ventisca de otoño chocaba pero estaba cómoda con su chaqueta.

Esperó unos segundos a que nadie la interrumpiera. Volvió a mirar la caja y sin dudarlo más la abre cuidadosamente.

Una leve luz se encendió dentro de ella y sólo había una pequeña nota que decía.

" _ **Tienes cinco minutos. Úsalos como quieras".**_

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Acaso era un deseo? ¿Qué podía pedir solo por cinco minutos?

Aunque su mente no pudo formular su deseo si lo había hecho su corazón. De repente ya no estaba en el balcón de la casa de Makoto. Ahora se hallaba en un enorme palacio blanco totalmente hermoso pero vacío. El sonido era neutro pero lo reconocío al instante.

Al parecer estaba en el palacio del Milenio de Plata. Que fue reconstruido con el poder del Cristal de Plata de Usagi con la derrota de Metalia.

No pudo entender bien por qué fue trasladada allí. ¿Acaso ella quería regresar a sus raíces? No entendía exactamente que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba los pies de las escaleras de mármol de la entrada. Sin saber si debía entrar o no de pronto pronto una hermosa mujer apareció arriba de las escaleras. Era idéntica a Usagi pero más adulta y con los cabellos totalmente plateados. Una pequeña luna creciente estaba en su frente y su vestido blanco era de ensueño.

-Hola, Sailor Venus. Sonríe la mujer. –Me alegra mucho de verte.

-Reina Serenity. Murmura Minako anonadada. -¿Cómo es que yo…?

-Fue deseo de tu corazón, no el mío de traerte aquí.

Bajó levemente la mirada. No sabía que decir. Aún no podía creer que estaba allí.

-Dime Venus. Habla la Reina Serenity con una dulce sonrisa. -¿Cómo ha estado todo en la tierra? ¿Mi hija Serenity está bien?

Minako asiente. –Si, Usagi es muy feliz. Todas gozamos de una buena vida en la Tierra.

-¿Por qué siento que estas dudando de tu respuesta Venus?

Mina pestañea y desvía la mirada con tristeza.

–Puedes decirme que es lo que te inquieta Venus. Aunque siempre fuiste reservada con tus emociones negativas.

-Soy la líder. Dice con seguridad. –No puedo mostrar que tengo inseguridades.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Sonríe la Reina. –Todo el mundo tiene inseguridades. Guardarse esas emociones no ayuda al rendimiento de un equipo.

Sailor Venus no pudo evitar mira a su alrededor. Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido en el palacio se reproducían como una película. Los entrenamientos, los descansos en los jardines, las repetitivas búsquedas de la princesa cuando se escapaba con el príncipe de la Tierra. Poco había quedado en su memoria de esa vida pero cada recuerdo lo atesoraba en su corazón.

-Últimamente estuve dudando. Admite ella. –Si cumplo bien mi rol como líder. Si mis decisiones han sido correctas. Si pude ayudar a todas a ser felices en su vida en la Tierra.

Serenity asintió mostrando que comprendía lo que Minako sentía.

-Hoy sucedió algo extraordinario. Y me hizo dar cuenta de todas las decisiones que tomé como líder y me hacen dudar… si hice lo correcto. Y siempre quise pedirte perdón Reina. En la guerra… no pude salvar a la princesa Serenity. No llegué a tiempo para evitar su muerte.

-¿Perdón? La reina negó la cabeza. -Venus. No hay nada por lo que tengas que pedirme perdón. No todo puede funcionar como deseamos, hay cosas que son inevitables, es más… a veces son necesarias que sucedan, es parte del destino.

La rubia se muerde el labio y reprime las lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar frente a la Reina de la Luna.

-¿Sabes lo que me decepcionaría? Dice la Reina. –Si las Sailor Scouts no disfrutaran de la nueva vida que se les ha regalado en la Tierra. Si frente a todas las adversidades tú no las lideres para que no se rindan y dejen de luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Salvando el universo y preservando la paz. Dime Venus ¿Ha pasado?

Minako negó con la cabeza. –No, no pasó.

-Entonces no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme. Sé que todas ellas están bien bajo tu mando. Nunca dudé de eso.

Minako avanzó unos pasos pisando el primer escalón con los puños cerrados. El vestido y el cabello de la reina flameaban con verdadera naturalidad dándole una extraordinaria belleza.

-No podemos siempre pensar lo que podríamos haber hecho en el pasado Venus. Las decisiones que tomamos son lo que nos ayudan a crearnos como personas en el futuro. Y por eso tengo que hacerte solo una pregunta.

-Puedes preguntar mi Reina. Asiente la adolescente.

-No importa quién seas, no importa las cosas que han sucedido. Dime Venus ¿Eres feliz? Todos hemos pasado por momentos dolorosos, todos perdemos personas queridas, todos sufrimos, todos nos lastimamos; es el precio de ser humano. Pero al final de cuentas, a pesar de todo eso ¿Eres feliz Aino Minako? ¿No te arrepientes de ser quien eres?

La Sailor del Amor abrió sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que su vida en la Tierra le había dado. Batallas, muertes, derrotas, lágrimas. Pero también volvió a encontrarse con sus compañeras Scouts que eran sus mejores amigas. Tenía a Artemis como fiel aliado y mejor amigo, tenía una casa con unos padres que podrían ser algo estrictos pero la amaban. En esa vida tenía la oportunidad de soñar de ser quien quisiera ser. No como en su anterior vida en la Luna que sólo había nacido para proteger a su princesa.

Inevitablemente sonrió y una lágrima cayó de su lagrimal deslizándose por su mejilla.

\- Tengo una buena vida con las demás chicas, todas disfrutamos de la nueva oportunidad que nos has regalado. A pesar de eso nunca olvido mis raíces. Soy Sailor Venus, la líder de las Sailor Senshis y cumplo bien mi papel. Si Reina, soy feliz y estoy orgullosa de quien soy.

-Entonces, eso es lo único que importa ¿No es así?

Entonces Minako recordó lo que Sailor Pluto le había dicho cuando ella había dudado si continuar o no su viaje en el **Vacío.**

-A lo mejor esa sea la pregunta correcta.

Entonces unas siluetas comenzaron a dibujarse junto a la reina. Segundos después soldados, los reyes de los demás planetas y Kunzite estaban allí mirándola.

-Sigue como lo estás haciendo Venus. Sonríe Kunzite extendiendo su mano. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Minako asiente entre lágrimas y sonríe. -¡No los decepcionaré!

-Nunca lo haces. Sonríe Serenity. –Sigue cuidándolas a todas, especialmente a Usagi.

Minako se animó a subir otro escalón y luego no pudo resistirse. Kunzite comenzó a bajar las escaleras y ella con su mano extendida las subía para poder encontrarse. Hasta que de pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse y solo pudo alcanzar a sentir las yemas de sus dedos.

Nuevamente el viento de otoño estaba soplando. Con una mano sosteniéndose del balcón y la otra estirada hacia las estrellas Minako volvió a la Tierra. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

No pudo evitar reírse y limpiar las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Ahora se sentía totalmente liberada, se sentía feliz, aliviada, se sentía viva. Nada podía reemplazar esa hermosa sensación.

-¡Minako!

Volteó y vio a sus mejores amigas en la puerta del balcón.

-¡Rápido! La película va a empezar. Le dice Usagi, -¡Me desperté solo para eso y prometo que no me quedaré dormida!

-Siempre haces esa prometas y nunca las cumples. Rodea los ojos Rei ganándose las risas de Makoto y Ami.

-¡Que mala eres conmigo Rei!

-¿Estás bien Mina? Pregunta Ami ladeando la cabeza.

Su líder levantó su vista para ver la luna y luego mira a su equipo.

-No podría estar mejor.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Mi primer Fic terminado! Me da tanto gusto haberlo terminado. Di todas mis ganas para que quedara lo mejor posible y personalmente estoy contenta y satisfecha.**

 **Gracias a los reviews! Gracias también a los lectores anónimos. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de leer este fic que fue escrito con mucha pasión.**

 **No olvides dejar tu review. Críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Nos veremos la próxima!**

 **Xmena** **  
**


End file.
